Obake
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Sur l'île de Konoha, un mystérieux psychopathe terrorisait les habitants en laissant une victime chaque semaine. Le jeune Naruto, un orphelin muet, assiste aux meurtres et les rapporte à la police. Mais comment se fait-il qu'un gamin soit toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Les habitants s'affolent, la police désespère et l'Obake rit... slash yaoi/scènes sanglantes
1. Prologue

Dans une petite île du Japon sur laquelle s'étalait une petite ville du nom de Konoha, les habitants vivaient dans la terreur. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'un tueur en série sévissait et que la police lui courrait après. Sans grands résultats. Chaque semaine, une nouvelle victime était retrouvée. Les corps de celles-ci portaient des marques de tortures à en faire frissonner les plus durs des policiers. Certaines avaient été tellement mutilées qu'il avait fallut plusieurs jours pour retrouver leur identité. Il ne restait plus qu'un amoncellement de chaire putride; les policiers en étaient venus à se demander si ça avait un jour été humain.

À plusieurs reprises les forces de l'ordre ou des passants avaient aperçu une silhouette au-dessus d'un corps mais très vite, ils le perdaient de vue. Comme s'il disparaissait. Une autre caractéristique du tueur était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un cadavre, un rire sinistre et lugubre résonnait dans toutes les rues de la petite ville, rependant la terreur au plus profond des esprits.

Tout ceci lui avait valu le nom de Obake.

Les habitants devenaient paranoïaques et sombraient petit à petit dans la folie, la police n'était pas loin de craquer et le fantôme riait...


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef ? C'est la huitième fois.**

 **\- Hn...**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sain d'esprit. Il ne semble absolument pas affecté par toutes ces horreurs.**

Le commissaire soupira mais ne répondit pas à son adjoint et se tourna vers l'objet de leur «discussion»(ou plutôt le monologue de son collègue). C'était un jeune homme de 19 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus magnifiques. De petite taille, dans les 1m 65, la peau tannée et assez chétif. Il le trouvait très mignon. Le commissaire était tout de suite tombé sous le charme enfantin de ce garçon. Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin depuis ses 11 ans et muet depuis le meurtre de ses parents.

Il était venu pour la première fois au commissariat la nuit du troisième meurtre.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La pluie coulait à flot et inondait les égouts. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années avait été retrouvée démembrée après avoir été violée. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur la scène de crime, la victime était encore vivante malgré le fait que ses membres soient étalés autour d'elle. La ruelle dans laquelle la police avait découvert la victime avait de profondes entailles dans ses murs qui faisaient penser aux griffes d'un tigre. Elles étaient gigantesques. Il y avait également quelques flammes par-ci, par-là ainsi qu'un liquide translucide et visqueux qu'ils ne purent identifier. Les ambulanciers s'étaient précipités sur la pauvre victime qui tremblait de tout ce qu'il restait de son corps. Mais au moment où ils s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés, le rire sinistre de l'Obake s'éleva. À cet instant précis, les restes du corps de sa victime se recouvrirent de gros boutons qui grossirent à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à exploser, éclaboussant les personnes alentours de sang et d'organes en bouillie._

 _Le commissariat était désormais plongé dans un silence pesant. Seul le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre résonnait dans la pièce. Soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte, faisant sursauter la plupart des policiers présents. Entra alors un jeune homme blond à qui on ne donnait même pas 17 ans. La surprise passée, un homme se leva et prit la parole :_

 ** _\- Ecoute petit, on a pas trop le temps là..._**

 _Mais il se tut en croisant les yeux du nouveau venu. Bleus et vides. Vides de toute vie et d'un bleu polaire à vous glacer le sang. Son visage impassible et impénétrable lui donnait d'autant plus un air glacial. Un visage aussi dénué d'expression sur un garçon de son âge faisait presque peur. Le blond sortit alors un carnet de sa veste et écrivit dessus avant de le tendre au plus vieux._ _ **«J'ai assisté au meurtre de ce soir»**_ _. Le policier écarquilla les yeux avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle et longèrent un couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte._

 _L'homme toqua et entra._

 ** _\- Chef, on a un témoin._**

 _L'interpellé se redressa et observa le blond de ses yeux noirs insondables. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux de la même couleur et soupira._

 ** _\- Bien, merci. Laisse nous s'il-te-plaît Neji._**

 _Le policier hocha la tête et sortit. Le commissaire fit asseoir le jeune homme._

 _ **\- Sasuke Uchiwa.**_ _Se présenta-t-il._

 _Le blond écrivit de nouveau sur son carnet, surprenant le plus vieux._

 _ **«Naruto Uzumaki»**_ _lut-il lorsqu'il lui tendit le bout de papier._

 _Et il comprit. Tout le monde connaissait la tragique histoire de la famille Uzumaki._

 ** _\- Tu as vu l'assassin ?_**

 _Naruto hocha la tête, fouilla dans son carnet et en sortit une feuille qu'il brandit sous le nez de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'en saisit et avisa le dessin qui y était représenté._

 _Alors c'était ça le fameux Obake..._

 _ **Fin flash Back**_

Naruto avait un véritable don pour le dessin, ce qui aurait dû rendre la tâche plus facile. Mais voilà, la seule chose que le blond avait pu voir du meurtrier avait été une silhouette encapuchonnée. Et cela depuis deux mois. En effet, depuis la première fois, le dernier survivant de la famille Uzumaki avait assisté à tous les meurtres ce qui avait fait tilter tout le monde... sauf Sasuke.

Un homme dont le cerveau avait été sortit par les narines, un enfant éventré puis pendu avec ses entrailles, une adolescente entièrement dépecée, un homme crucifié dont le corps mutilé avait été recouvert d'alcool et de sel, une femme brulée vive petit à petit (à petit feu... HA HA HA HA HA HA ! PAF ! Ok, jeu de mot pourri... XD) et un petit garçon dont les morceaux avaient été retrouvé un peu partout dans la ville.

Cette semaine, ce malade avait kidnappé une femme enceinte et après l'avoir fait accoucher dans d'horribles souffrances, avait torturé puis tué son bébé devant ses yeux. La jeune femme avait été retrouvé en état de choc, serrant contre elle les restes du nouveau-né. Elle était devenue folle. Mais cette fois, l'assassin avait laissé une marque. Sur le corps de sa victime, il avait tailladé au couteau un message incompréhensible : **"Для вас мой ангел. Я люблю вас."***

Quelques minutes après que tous les policiers et enquêteurs soient rentrés, Naruto s'était de nouveau pointé. Son éternel masque d'impassibilité au visage et ses yeux froids. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas arrêtés et s'était tout de suite assit à une table pour s'atteler à son dessin.

Suigetsu, l'adjoint de Sasuke, avait rejoint ce dernier dans son bureau pour lui faire part de ses soupçons sur le jeune homme. L'Uchiwa savait très bien que son collègue et ami n'était pas le seul à voir ce gamin d'un mauvais œil. Mais Naruto, un assassin ? Ce gosse si frêle et si mignon ? Impossible. De plus, le jeune Uzumaki était muet. Or, ils entendaient distinctement le rire de l'Obake dès qu'ils trouvaient une de ses victimes.

Rien que d'y songer Sasuke frissonna.

 **\- Hey !** Fit Suigetsu en agitant une main devant le visage du brun. **Tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- Non.**

Suigetsu soupira à l'attitude de son ami. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que ce Naruto était le parfait suspect ? Comment pouvait-on rester aussi peu expressif après avoir vu de telles horreurs ? Et comment cela ce faisait-il que le blond se trouvait à chaque fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Du moins pas huit fois à la suite.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand Sasuke se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers le petit blond qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus qu'il trouvait si beaux depuis quelques temps déjà. Il devait avoir fini son dessin. Le chef s'assit en face de lui et prit les feuilles qu'on lui tendait. Cette fois Naruto avait fais des planches comme dans les mangas. Il s'était représenté lui, tombant par hasard sur l'Obake en pleine action. Tout avait été dessiné avec précision, de l'accouchement forcé avec le marquage de la femme au couteau et la mort lente du bébé, jusqu'à la disparition du Fantôme et l'arrivée de la police. C'était vraiment horrible. Et dire que Naruto avait assisté à tout cela.

Suigetsu les surveillait de loin. Quand Sasuke commença à lire, il blanchit d'un seul coup et ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Alarmé, son adjoint sortit à son tour du bureau pour le rejoindre et lui aussi jeter un coup d'œil aux planches de l'Uzumaki. Son visage perdit également toutes ses couleurs.

L'assassin n'avait plus sa capuche.

* * *

" **Для** **вас** мой **ангел**. **Я** **люблю** **вас**." = " **Pour toi mon ange. Je t'aime.** **"**


	3. Sasuke Uchiwa

**Réponses aux review :**

 **Ellis Ravenwood :** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ça durera XD Donc voici la suite !

 **AILLE-NOIRE :** Merci ! ^^

 **Miss Miserly pop :** Alors déjà merci pour ta review et elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me donne son point de vue aussi franchement. Ça fait du bien :) Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, oui c'est vrai c'est un peu gros qu'il ne suspecte même pas Naruto. C'est même trop gros. Mais il est vrai que je n'y avait pas fait attention au début mais j'ai trouvé une raison. Après peut être qu'elle ne te plaira pas ou elle semblera... nulle ? Enfin tu verras. Et oui, Naruto est bien muet et le rire de l'Obake n'est pas un enregistrement. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Quelle imagination ! XD

 **CQFD :** Ah ah ah... Je ne te répondrais pas ! XD Tu as des notions de russes ? La classe ! Et j'ai choisi le russe ben... parce que. Mais en tout cas le liquide transparent ne peut pas être de la bave parce que c'est bien précisé "un liquide translucide et visqueux qu'ils ne purent identifier". Si ils avaient trouvé de la bave ils l'auraient identifié je pense et en plus avec une analyse ADN ils auraient trouvé à qui elle appartient. Je pense... Mais c'est pas ça ! XD

 **Enfin, je vous remercie pour vos review ça fait super plaisir. Je remercie également les followers et ceux qui ont favorité (si si, ce mot existe !) mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Été 1996. Une des plus grande tragédie de Konoha. Le massacre de la famille Uchiwa. Les seuls survivants étaient les deux plus jeunes : Itachi Uchiwa et son cadet Sasuke Uchiwa. Toute leur famille avait été tuée par leur oncle : Madara Uchiwa qui fut ensuite porté disparu. Les deux survivants avaient respectivement 16 et 10 ans.**_

 _ **Six ans plus tard. Hiver 2002. Madara Uchiwa réapparaît à Konoha. Peu de temps après, Sasuke est retrouvé dans la grande maison Uchiwa, entouré des corps sans vie de son frère et son oncle. Madara Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa s'étaient entre tués. Dernier survivant de la famille Uchiwa : le cadet, Sasuke Uchiwa âgé de 16 ans.**_

 _ **Sasuke devient policier puis commissaire en chef de la police de Konoha. Tente d'arrêter l'Obake sans aucun succès.**_

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Sasuke se leva tranquillement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Il soupira en se disant que sa nuit était gâchée. Il avait encore rêvé de Naruto. De ses beaux yeux bleus, de sa peau délicieusement bronzée, de son corps recouvert de sueur, soupirant et gémissant sous lui. De son visage habituellement impassible tordu par le plaisir et de sa... Et merde. Il n'aurait jamais dû repenser à tout ça. Il était plus qu'excité maintenant. Le jeune Uchiwa soupira. Et dire qu'en se levant il avait réussi à se calmer.

 **\- Maintenant c'est mort.** Grogna-t-il en avisant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Énervé et excité, Sasuke se dirigea à grands pas en direction de la salle-de-bain. Il se déshabilla et pénétra dans sa cabine de douche sans cesser de grogner. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'avait pas la possibilité de satisfaire ses plaisirs ? Personne ne résistait à son charme; hommes ou femmes. Ce n'était pas un gamin de 19 ans qui réussira à lui tenir tête. Têtu ou pas, il finira dans son lit même si il devait employer la force. Foi de Sasuke, il brisera le masque d'impassibilité de Naruto et son visage se déformera sous le plaisir qu'il lui infligera.

Un sourire sadique et déterminé étira les fines lèvres du commissaire et un ricanement lui échappa. Oh oui, il le fera pleurer de plaisir. Il en oubliera son propre nom. Il arrêta soudainement de rire en voyant que son érection avait encore grossie. Sasuke jura d'avoir un esprit aussi imaginatif et grinça des dents lorsque l'eau froide coula sur son corps bouillonnant de désir.

Une fois bel et bien calmé, le dernier survivant des Uchiwa se rhabilla et s'installa devant la télévision avec sa tasse de café, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il regarda les informations en tentant d'extraire de son esprit les images très érotiques d'un certain petit blond aux yeux bleus.

Il repensa plutôt au dernier dessin de Naruto. L'Obake n'avait plus de capuche. Malheureusement son visage n'avait pas pu être identifié. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était un homme, grand avec des yeux rouges et un sourire carrément flippant. Ses traits étaient cachés par de longs cheveux noirs, lisses et emmêlés qui tombaient sur son visage. Et dire qu'en ce moment même, ce taré se baladait tranquillement dans la ville. Il pouvait tuer qui il voulait, quand il voulait... Si ça continuait ainsi, la ville toute entière se fera éradiquer...

Soudain Sasuke se figea, aux aguets. Encore cette sensation. Le brun se leva brusquement et parcouru avec attention son appartement des yeux. Tendu, il tendait l'oreille (Ben il est tendu... HA HA HA HA HA ! Ok, je me tais.). À l'affût, il attendait (AH ! Il at-tendait ! Il est vraiment tendu ce pauvre Sasuke. MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA ! PAF ! Hai hai, j'arrête...) le moindre signe qui pourrait confirmer ses soupçons. Mais tout à coup, son téléphone sonna, le déconcentrant. Il grogna mais répondit tout de même en avisant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

 **\- Oui.** Fit-il en décrochant.

Au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrissait. N'avait-il donc jamais le droit de se reposer ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

 **\- Bien.** Dit-il enfin dans le combiné. **J'arrive.**

Il raccrocha et partit mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et un manteau. Mais avant de sortir, le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Cette impression désagréable ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Mon dieu, comme il la haïssait ! Cette sensation d'être observé. Sasuke poussa un dernier grognement de mécontentement (Un véritable homme des cavernes le petit Sas'ke) puis sortit en refermant derrière lui. Lorsque le bruit du verrou résonna dans les pièces de l'appartement, deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité et un rire sinistre s'éleva.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 **\- Quand le corps a-t-il été trouvé ?**

 **\- Il y a deux heures, à 20h 34 exactement.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Le mari, dans le salon en rentrant du travail.**

 **\- Donc nous ne savons pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle est morte.**

 **\- Les médecins estiment que son cœur a cessé de battre aux alentours de 19h.**

Sasuke soupira. Il était fatigué, mais fatigué...

Mitsuzaki Tayoshiro, 25 ans, s'était pendue suite à la mort de son enfant. L'apprendre ne l'avait pas surpris. Bien sûr, c'était horrible. Mais après avoir assisté au massacre de son premier enfant par un malade entraînait forcément des troubles psychologiques qui menaient très souvent au suicide. La police avait un nouveau mort sur les bras. Le Fantôme devait bien rigoler dans son coin; il avait fait d'une pierre, deux coups.

La maison du jeune couple frappé par la tragédie était pleine de policiers et d'inspecteurs. Le mari était assis, le regard dans le vide, sous le choc. Il aura le droit à des visites quotidiennes chez un psy. "Pauvre vieux" songea le commissaire en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Sasuke s'apprêtait à donner ses ordres lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la nuit. Douce et sensuelle, elle chantait.

 _ **Take the time, just to listen  
**_ (Prends le temps, juste pour écouter)

 _ **When the voices screaming are much too loud  
**_ (Quand les cris des voix sont trop forts)

 _ **Take a look in the distance  
**_ (Jette un coup d'oeil au loin)

 _ **Try and see it all...  
**_ (Essais et tu verras...)

Tous s'étaient tus. Le silence était absolu. Même les oiseaux nocturnes et les insectes avaient arrêté de faire du bruit. Le vent lui-même ne soufflait plus. Comme si tous voulaient entendre ce chant mélancolique, lourd d'amertume et de nostalgie.

 _ **Chances are that ya might find  
**_ (Les chances sont que tu pourrais trouver)

 _ **That we share a common discomfort now  
**_ (Que nous partageons désormais un point commun)

 _ **I feel I'm walking a fine line  
**_ (J'estime marcher sur la bonne voie)

 _ **So tell me only if it's real...  
**_ (Dis moi seulement si c'est vrai...)

 _ **Still I'm on my way  
**_ (Pourtant je suis mon chemin)

 _ **Vacant hope to take  
**_ (Un espoir libre à prendre)

La lune était pleine et alors qu'elle illuminait le ciel de sa présence, une silhouette dansait avec grâce et aisance sur les toits. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient le souffle coupé, hypnotisées par cet être lumineux et pourtant si sombre. L'ombre continua son ballet en des mouvements élégants et légers alors que sa voix enchanteresse s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence de la nuit.

 _ **Hey ! I can't live in here for another day  
**_ (Hey ! Je ne peux pas vivre ici un jour de plus)

 ** _Darkness has kept light concealed  
_** (L'obscurité garde la lumière dissimulée)

 _ **Grim as ever...  
**_ (Sinistre comme jamais...)

 _ **Hold on to faith as I dig another grave  
**_ (Accroche toi à la foi comme je creuse une autre tombe)

 _ **Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel  
**_ (En attendant les souris supportent la roue)

 _ **Real as ever...  
**_ (Réel comme jamais...)

 _ **And it seems I've been buried alive !  
**_ (Et il semble que j'ai été enterré vivant !)

Lorsque la dernière phrase fut criée, la silhouette étendit ses bras et, au même moment, une explosion se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent et virent distinctement un feu prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur derrière le danseur inconnu. Sasuke jura entre ses dents. Les catastrophes se succédaient à une vitesse hallucinante, ça n'en finissait pas.

 **\- Appelez les pompiers et des ambulances. Tout le monde sur place sauf les section d qui restent ici pour finir le travail. Et que ça saute !** Hurla le dernier Uchiwa pour se faire entendre.

Tout le monde sortit de sa torpeur et lui obéit immédiatement. Suigetsu et Neji le rejoignirent pour l'accompagner à la voiture la plus proche.

Sur le toit, leur mystérieux chanteur nocturne avait arrêté et ne bougeait plus. Les bras en croix avec le feu gigantesque dans son dos et le spectre lunaire au-dessus de lui, le faisant rayonner de ses rayons argentés, on aurait dit un Ange qui tombait en Enfer. Puis, brusquement, cette apparition céleste bascula en arrière et tomba dans le vide, disparaissant des yeux de ses spectateurs. Suigetsu étouffa un cri et Neji écarquilla ses yeux nacrés par la surprise.

Il était tombé ?

Les trois policiers se ruèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à la rue où leur ange déchu aurait dû être tombé. Mais il n'y avait rien. Seule une touffe de poils roux qui brillait sous les rayons de la lune.

Alors on entendit le rire de l'Obake résonner dans la nuit et des nuages cachèrent la lumière céleste de la Reine de la Nuit.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Naruto Uzumaki était assis au commissariat pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Il attendait sagement que ses aînés choisissent ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui.

 **\- Il a été retrouvé endormi dans la forêt, sur la tombe de ses parents.**

 **\- Qui l'a trouvé ?** Demanda Neji.

 **\- Un ami à lui, un certain Kiba Inuzuka.** Répondit un jeune policier du nom de Gaara no Sabaku.

 **\- Et bien, où est le problème ?** S'étonna Suigetsu ennuyé. **Il a 19 ans le gamin, il sait se débrouiller sans nous, nan ? Pouquoi n'est-il pas chez lui ?**

 **\- C'est sa maison qui a prit feu tout à l'heure. Il n'en reste plus rien.**

Un silence pesant s'installa à l'annonce de Gaara. Neji et Sasuke étaient restés impassibles en apprenant la nouvelle mais Suigetsu avait laissé le désespoir s'afficher sur son visage.

 **\- Combien y avait-il de chances pour que ce soit la maison des Uzumaki qui explose ?** Soupira finalement l'adjoint.

 **\- 0,001 % de chances.** Prononça une voix traînante derrière lui avec amusement.

 **\- Ta gueule Shikamaru.** Grommela l'autre en direction d'un brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval.

 **\- Bon alors, on en fait quoi du gosse ?** Demanda Gaara, arrêtant les deux plus vieux dans leurs enfantillages.

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais son supérieur le devança et dit d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune objection :

 **\- Je vais le prendre avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on lui déniche un nouveau logement.**

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses collègues, il se dirigea vers le petit blond. En entendant des pas approcher, Naruto leva les yeux et fixa le commissaire de son regard froid. Se battant intérieurement pour ne pas se perdre dans la glace des iris du plus jeune, Sasuke répondit à sa question silencieuse.

 **\- Je vais t'héberger temporairement.**

Naruto hocha la tête et le suivit sous les regards ahuris de Suigetsu et mécontents de Gaara et Neji. Aucun d'eux ne vit le sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

* * *

 **La** **chanson est le début de** _**Buried** **alive** **de** **Avenged** **Sevenfold**_

 _ **J'espère** **vraiment** **que** **ça** **vous** **plait** **toujours**. **Au**_ **fait _des idées sur l'identité de l'Obake ? Juste pour que je rigole un peu XD_**

 _ **Bons** **Bisous** **Baveux** **Pandicornesques** ! _ **-**_


	4. Désir glacé

**Réponses aux review :**

 **Nenesse :** Voilà donc la suite. Peut être qu'une de tes deux idées est la bonne. Que ce soit le cas ou non, me diras-tu à qui tu avais pensé lorsque l'intrigue sera finie ? J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour la review =D

 **Myhime :** Hummmmmm. Merci beaucoup pour ta review déjà ! Il y en a peu qui mette des notes de ce genre en donnant les points négatifs et encore plus rares sont ceux qui le font sans être insultant. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour tous ces petites choses. Je suis allée voir Creepypasta from the Crypt et effectivement c'est vraiment pas mal ! Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne suspecte pas Naruto n'est pas dû qu'au fait qu'il le veut dans son lit. On m'en a déjà fait la remarque et tu es d'accord avec moi Sasuke a plutôt un caractère de gros paranoïaque et c'est tout de même un commissaire de renom. Ça ne colle pas avec le personnage. Non, il y a une autre raison mais tu ne sais juste pas encore laquelle. Tu verras XD

 **CQFD :** Kyuubi hein… Quels genres d'indices ? *petite moue innocente* Tu verras bien ! Bien trouver pour la double personnalité de Naruto mais… est-ce bien cela ? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est vrai t'as pas tord et encore tu n'as pas vu la suite. Pas mal, pas mal. Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante ! J'adore, tu sors des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais peut être que la résolution de toute cette histoire se trouve dans ta review, qui sait ? Les bisous « pandicornesques » que je vous fais sont des bisous de pandicornes en fait. Surtout ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les Pandicornes ! Et comme je suis Pandadoudoucornu la Déesse de tous les Unicornes mais surtout des Pandicornes, ben je vous fais à tous de grooooooooos bisous pandicornesques ! Capiche ? XD Bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Merci à tous pour vos review ! Merci également à tous les followers et tous ceux qui ont favorité ma fiction.**

 **/!\ATTENTION/!\ CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON C'EST-A-DIRE UNE RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES !**

 **Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

* * *

Tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon de l'Uchiwa, Naruto observait la lune. Elle était pleine, comme lors de cette nuit-là. C'était magnifique. Il avait bien remarqué que tous les policiers le suspectaient mais tant qu'il avait Sasuke de son côté, il ne craignait rien. Ils suffisait de bien s'occuper de lui. En tous cas les têtes qu'avaient tirés les trois policiers, surtout l'espèce de poisson, Suigetsu lui semblait-il, étaient à mourir de rire. Malheureusement il n'était pas encore près de mourir, que ce soit de rire, de faim, de soif et il en passait des meilleures. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix grave le sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Naruto.**

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa l'homme en face de lui avec gourmandise. Sasuke Uchiwa, torse nu et les cheveux encore mouillés de sa récente douche. Naruto avait toujours trouvé cet homme canon et attirant mais alors là, il était carrément sexy ! Comment voulez-vous résister à ces abdominaux parfaitement bien dessinés ? À cette peau blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être marquée ? Il était très bien musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez. Fin, grand, une paire de fesses absolument parfaite et un regard à faire tomber par terre. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux aux reflets bleus pour glisser avec sensualité sur la peau de porcelaine de son torse strié de quelques cicatrices. Redessinant les contour des abdos, caressant sa hanche pour finalement disparaître dans son jogging. Mais l'esprit du blond n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la suite du parcours de ces gouttes vicieuses. Comme Naruto aurait voulu être à leur place...

Sasuke ne réussit pas à interpréter le regard du blond sur lui. Il lui était totalement impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage dénué d'expression de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant il avait vu les yeux bleus briller d'une petite lueur qu'il ne saurait définir. N'y prêtant plus attention, le brun demanda à son jeune protégé :

 **\- Des ramens pour le dîner ça te va ?**

Naruto quitta le corps parfait des yeux et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ayant obtenu sa réponse, le commissaire sortit du salon pour aller enfiler quelque chose et commencer la préparation de leur repas. Une fois de nouveau seul, le muet se replongea dans ses pensées. Cet homme était bien trop beau pour son propre bien. Il lui dirais qu'il s'était fait violer plus jeune que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. À cette pensée, de nombreuses images très peu catholiques s'affichèrent dans son esprit. Naruto ferma alors les yeux pour profiter pleinement du spectacle que lui offrait son imagination. Un Sasuke, entièrement nu, pris dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. les joues rougies par le plaisir et une fine couche de sueur sur son corps, ses gémissements et cris de pur plaisir et de douleur qui lui échappaient contre son gré. Ses cheveux foncés lui collaient au visage et ses mains agrippaient les draps avec force sous la puissance des vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient à chaque coup de butoir. Naruto se mordilla la langue sous l'érotisme de cette vision et eut un frisson de désir. Le corps du brun était balancé en avant à chaque entrée du membre en lui, lui arrachant par la même occasion un long gémissement qu'il ne réussit pas à étouffer.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il continuait de faire tourner ce film encore et encore. Il commençait même à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais comment résister à un Sasuke totalement dévergondé ?

C'est ce moment-là que choisit l'objet de ses fantasmes pour arriver. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Naruto souriait. Certes, un sourire très bizarre mais un sourire tout de même. Le blond avait les joues légèrement rouges et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de faire descendre son regard un peu plus bas, parcourant le corps du plus jeune avec attention. Lorsqu'il aperçu la petite bosse au niveau du pantalon du blond, il releva brusquement la tête et observa son visage. Il était excité ? Même si il y avait des chances pour que le blond pense à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa. Naruto, les yeux toujours clos, avait entendu l'arrivée de l'homme de ses pensées mais n'avait pas réagit, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu. Apparemment Sasuke était attiré par son corps. Le blond rit intèrieurement, satisfait, et décida de s'amuser un peu avant de le mettre dans son lit, ou dans celui d'un autre. Sachant que le brun le fixait toujours, il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres en poussant un soupir juste assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende. Ce dernier trésaillit sans pouvoir lâcher des yeux ce petit bout de chaire rose qui dépassait de la bouche tentatrice. Soudain il fut plonger dans une mer glacée sans fond. Naruto avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait.

Je... je venais te dire que le diner était prêt. Dit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Le blond se leva et le suivit dans la cuisine. Sasuke, lui, commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions. Était-ce lui qui avait excité le blond comme ça ? Ou pensait-il à un autre ? D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas quel penchant avait le jeune homme. Et s'il n'était tout simplement attiré par les hommes ? Soudain une image apparue dans son esprit. Naruto, nu et en sueur sur son lit, lui faisant signe d'entrer en lui. Tant de sensualité et d'érotisme se dégageait de cette vision, le commissaire en eut des frissons d'excitation mais il devait se contrôler. Qu'importe que ce petit blond soit l'incarnation de la luxure à l'état pure, qu'importe qu'il soit homo ou hétéro, il finira dans son lit ! Fort de ses convictions, Sasuke laissa échapper un ricanement sans s'en rendre compte. Derrière lui, Naruto eut un sourire sadique et pervers en l'entendant. Que la fête commence !

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Les deux hommes avaient finit de manger, Sasuke était affalé sur son canapé devant la télé et Naruto prenait une douche. Le propriétaire de l'appartement ne regardait pas vraiment l'écran devant lui, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il cherchait une façon d'obtenir Naruto. Pendant tout le repas ce dernier l'avait allumé. Il enfournait ses nouilles en poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir et comme si ce n'était pas assez frustrant, il s'était renversé du jus sur la main et tous ce qu'il avait trouvé pour nettoyer avait été de se lécher les doigts. Et le plus soigneusement possible tout en continuant de laisser échapper des bruits indécents. Et pour le dessert Sasuke avait eut le malheur de lui proposer une glace. À ce moment-là, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus; mais il s'était contrôler. De justesse. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant eu envie de baiser quelqu'un. Pensif, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir ni les bruits de pas mouillés qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le petit blond de ses fantasmes se tenait en face de lui, il avait fermé les yeux en laissant les images du repas revenir, réveillant ainsi son excitation. Soudain il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et en reconnaissant l'odeur de Naruto, il rouvrit ses paupières. Son corps se figea à la vision qui s'offrit alors à lui.

Sur ses genoux était assis le jeune muet, nu avec seulement une serviette trèèèès courte autour de la taille, ses yeux de glaces le fixant avec la même lueur que tout à l'heure dans le salon. Et cette fois-ci Sasuke parvint à la déchiffrer : du désir. Naruto le désirait. Bien trop perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps fantasmagorique (il est souvent perdu ces derniers temps notre Sasuke) le brun ne parvint pas à contrôler ses bras qui partirent à la découverte de celui-ci, effleurant la peau caramel de ses longs doigts blancs. En sentant les mains froides le parcourir avec toujours un peu plus de vigueur et de précision, le blond décida que le commissaire était bien trop habillé, il tira donc sur la chemise de son futur-amant jusqu'à en arracher les boutons. Il jeta le morceau de tissu un peu plus loin et plongea sur ce torse magnifique tel un rapace. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il n'attendait qu'une chose : le goûter. Et c'est donc avec joie qu'il réalisa son souhait. La bouche de Naruto le léchait, le mordillait, le faisait grogner de plaisir. Et elle descendait, toujours plus bas. Lorsque le blond arriva à la limite de son pantalon qui était déjà trop étroit, il déboucla la ceinture et baissa son caleçon pour accéder à son sexe. Enfin libéré de sa barrière de tissu, celui-ci se dressa alors fièrement dans toute sa longueur, alléchant le jeune Uzumaki par sa taille. Ça allait être une partie de pur plaisir. Il avait hâte d'avoir cette imposante barre de chaire en lui. Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres et alors que Sasuke s'était un peu redressé pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il goba brusquement le sexe tendu dans sa bouche. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière, criant sous la décharge de plaisir. Il était doué, très doué. Si il continuait comme ça il ne tardera pas à jouir. Soudain Naruto retira le sexe de sa bouche, inspira à fond et le reprit d'un seul coup, en entier, plongeant son visage dans les poils pubiens de son amant qui tentait de retenir ses cris de jouissance. Une gorge profonde. Le gamin lui faisait une putain de gorge profonde ! Sasuke agrippa les cheveux blonds à sa portée mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le prévenir, il jouit dans sa bouche avec force dans un cri de plaisir intense. Naruto avala la semence avec délice et se releva pour de nouveau s'asseoir sur le brun qui tentait de reprendre une respiration un peu plus régulière. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il releva finalement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de celui qui venait de le faire monter au septième ciel. Naruto s'amusa grandement du visage que lui offrait Sasuke, la respiration difficile, les joues rougies et les yeux embués de plaisir, il était beau. Et il avait envie de lui, de l'avoir en lui. Il avait envie de se faire prendre brutalement, violemment, bestialement par ce sexe magnifiquement gros. Déterminé, Naruto se frotta contre l'haine du plus vieux avec un sourire aguicheur. Sasuke ne pouvant plus se retenir se redressa et le plaqua sur le canapé en grognant.

 **\- Maintenant, à mon tour.** Annonça-t-il en se jetant tel une bête sur sa proie sur le corps frêle sous lui.

Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du blond, forçant l'entrée et s'engouffrant dans sa bouche pour la violer de sa langue. Comme il l'imaginait, Naruto avec un goût sucré, tellement bon. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou puis sa clavicule, ses épaules, son torse, ses cuisses... Tout. Tout sauf son sexe pour le faire languir. Il mordillait avec force faisant gémir sa victime de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Puis il prit un de ses tétons en bouche tout en pinçant l'autre entre son index et son pouce. Naruto ne pouvait que gémir et soupirer, profitant du plaisir qui parcourait son corps par vagues.

Pressé de passer à la suite l'uke attrapa une des mains de son dominant et mis ses doigts dans sa bouche avec autorité. Il les lécha et les suça consciencieusement sous le regard brûlant de désir de Sasuke. Ce dernier récupéra ses doigts une fois qu'il les jugea assez lubrifié et les dirigea vers l'intimité du blond. Il enfonça alors entièrement un premier doigt, le tortillant un peu dans l'antre chaude sous les soupirs du blond. Mais il le retira presque immédiatement faisant grogner son partenaire. Mais ses grognements devinrent des râles de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide le pénétrer à la place. Le corps de Naruto se cambra violemment sous l'étrange sensation pourtant très agréable. De nouveau Sasuke s'arrêta, retirant sa langue de ce corps tentateur. Naruto était perdu dans les brumes du plaisir et tandis qu'il commençait à émerger quelque chose força son entrée poussé par les doigts de Sasuke. Ce dernier fit entrer l'objet d'un violent coup du poignet avec trois de ses doigts. Le corps du blond se cambra de nouveau sous la violence et la taille de l'intrusion. Mais qu'avait mit Sasuke dans son corps ? Lorsqu'une puissante décharge secoua son corps et qu'un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de son amant aux soubresauts qui le secouèrent, Naruto comprit. Le brun avait enfoncé un œuf (une sorte de mini vibromasseur qui balance de mini-décharges) dans son intimité et s'amusait à lui balancer des décharges de plus en plus fortes tout en faisant de puissants va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Soudain l'objet sexuel percuta sa prostate, faisant sursauter le blond sous la vague de plaisir et Sasuke, comprenant qu'il avait enfin trouver le point sensible de son amant balança une décharge bien plus puissante que toutes les précédentes tout en prenant le sexe du blond entre ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne tint plus et fut submerger par un puissant orgasme, explosant dans la bouche du brun.

Sasuke observa le visage du blond pendant son orgasme; les joues rouges et le souffle erratique, les cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur, les yeux voilés de désir et de plaisir et la bouche ouverte. Mais le commissaire de Konoha trouvait que son visage était encore trop peu expressif et alors que le plus jeune ne soit pas encore sortit de sa phase post-orgasmique, il enfonça son sexe dans l'intimité tant convoitée. Le petit blond eut un hoquet de surprise avant de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir en se sentant pénétré sans ménagement. Cette impression d'être complètement ouvert, d'être déchiré en deux par ce sexe imposant lui donnait un plaisir incommensurable. Enfin !

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, Sasuke débuta de puissants coups de butoir touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Naruto tout en continuant de lui balancer de grosses décharges à l'aide de l'œuf toujours présent sur la boule de nerf au fond de lui. Ce dernier se perdait de plus en plus dans les méandres du plaisir. L'énorme sexe de Sasuke l'écartelait et écrasait violemment sa prostate à chacune de ses entrées. Et il aimait ça. Rapidement, Naruto sentit le second orgasme pointer le bout de son nez mais lorsqu'il jouit, Sasuke ne le suivit pas mais sortit de son intimité pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, souleva une de ses jambes et se réenfonça en lui d'un puissant coup de bassin. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri muet, ses traits fins déformés par le plaisir qui le ravageait. Les va-et-vient se firent plus violents, plus rapides, plus puissants, plus profond... Toujours plus et Naruto n'en avait jamais assez. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le papier peint sous les vagues de plaisir dévastatrices qui le traversaient. Il avait comme toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ce soir-là Sasuke le prit violemment, bestialement, le fit jouir de nombreuses fois. Naruto n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il avait jouit mais il avait eu le temps de connaître les fins fonds du plaisir absolu et le septième ciel du septième ciel.

Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit du commissaire, épuisés et vidés, pour pouvoir profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui leur restaient. Lorsqu'il furent endormis, deux yeux rouges brillèrent dans l'obscurité de l'appartement et un rire sinistre s'éleva dans le silence de l'immeuble.

* * *

 **Alors ? Toujours aucune idée sur l'identité de ce mystérieux assassin ? Même pas une petite ? XD**

 **Si vous avez des questions ou quoi surtout n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bons Bisous Baveux Pandicornesques mes petits lamas mangeurs d'arc-en-ciel ! ^_-**


	5. Forêt sanglante

**Taqasim :** Mais je t'en pris très cher, aime ce qui te plaît je ne suis en rien une déesse tyrannique. J'aime beaucoup les licornes aussi. Un bisous de pandicorne c'est tout doux mais bon là j'ai dis « Bons bisous baveux » donc ils sont baveux. XD  
T'aime pas le SasuNaru parce que tu préfères les NaruSasu ou c'est juste le couple qui te gène ?  
Hum. Pour ce qui est du comique de la scène peut être comprendras-tu plus tard après oui bien sûr qu'il sait faire autre chose que rigoler ! Il sait tuer lentement et douloureusement. Il sait faire flipper toute une ville rien qu'avec son rire en plus ! Mouahahahahahah !  
Wouah ! Le raisonnement de fou ! Mais est-ce vraiment cela ? Aurais-tu trouver la réponse à l'énigme ? Tin tin tin *musique de suspens* Nous verons bien ^_-  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira encore.

 **Kitsune :** Merrrrci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est un plaisir de satisfaire ses lecteurs (avec une histoire bien sûr ! XD). Kyubi dis-tu… Hum. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça exactement ? Peut être, peut être pas ! Tu verras. Je t'en pris et merci à toi encore une fois. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ^_-

 **CeriseRoyal :** Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Pour ce qui est de l'identité du tueur, je ne peux dire qu'une chose… Tu verras ! XD

 **Encore une fois merci pour vos review ! Et merci également à tous les followers.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_-**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto vivait chez Sasuke, une semaine qu'ils couchaient ensemble, une semaine que le Fantôme ne s'était pas manifesté. Et cette constatation inquiétait les policiers. Pas qu'ils voulaient que ces horreurs se poursuivent mais le fait de ne plus avoir de signe de vie d'un criminel aussi dangereux n'était tout de même pas très rassurant. S'il disparaissait définitivement, ça ne causerait de problèmes à personne mais tous étaient persuadés que l'Obake ne s'envolerait pas aussi facilement. Mais qu'il change ses habitudes avait persuadé le commissaire qu'il préparait un plan. Et un plan conçut par un malade mental, c'était assez flippant.

Tranquillement assis dans le salon de son appartement, Sasuke réfléchissait. Que pouvait bien préparer le Fantôme pour ne pas leur laisser une de ses victimes hebdomadaires ? C'était la question que tous se posait ces deux derniers jours. Certains espéraient que l'assassin ait enfin disparu de leur vie. Mais Sasuke n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait les entrailles. Et ce genre de sensations désagréables avaient tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur tout comme le fait de se sentir observer.

Naruto était assis entre ses jambes sur le canapé, son dos contre son torse et le brun avait passé ses bras autour de sa fine taille. La présence du blond le détendait un peu mais la sensation était toujours là. Sasuke poussa un soupire las avant de prêter attention au livre dans lequel était plongé son amant.

 **\- Que lis-tu ?** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le blond releva la tête dans sa direction avant de tourner la page de couverture pour qu'il puisse y lire le titre.

 **\- "Le dictionnaire des fantômes et des esprits" ?** Lut-il avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. **Tu lis vraiment ce genre de conneries ?**

Seul un regard blasé lui répondit.

 **\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?** Petit hochement de tête positif. **Et tu y crois ?** Nouveau hochement de tête.

Le brun le fixa stupéfait. Naruto croyait vraiment à toutes ces bêtises ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner une nouvelle fois, son portable sonna. Il avisa le nom de son adjoint sur l'écran puis décrocha avec un regard d'excuse pour le petit blond. Ce dernier retourna à sa lecture, laissant son amant à son travail.

 _ **\- Sasuke ! Viens, maintenant ! Derrière les restes de la maison Uzumaki, juste à l'entrée de la forêt ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !**_

Et avant que l'Uchiwa puisse répondre, il avait raccroché. Il fallut quelques secondes au brun avant de réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était extrêmement rare que Suigetsu perde son calme pour paniquer à ce point et pour lui parler ainsi. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de très grave. Une sensation de malaise lui tordit le ventre et il se leva précipitamment pour mettre ses chaussures, un manteau et sortir après avoir embrasser Naruto.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière le commissaire, les lumières de l'appartement grésillèrent un peu alors qu'un sourire effrayant apparut sur les lèvres du muet.

 ** _Le dénouement est proche..._**

La ville fut alors prise de tremblements de terre tandis qu'un rire à glacer le sang résonnait dans le quartier de l'Uchiwa.

 _ **C'est pour bientôt...**_

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Lorsque la terre fut de nouveau calme et que les tremblements cessèrent, Suigetsu se releva en tentant de ne pas regarder derrière lui. Mais c'était comme si ses yeux étaient attirés par la scène. Un frisson le parcourut et sans pouvoir se retenir, il fut prit de spasmes avant de régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac. C'est ainsi que le trouva Sasuke. Inquiet, ce dernier se précipita sur lui pour le soutenir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Son collègue ne lui répondit pas mais pointa du doigt devant lui. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul à la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Des centaines de corps s'étendaient devant eux. Des corps empalés sur d'énormes pieux. Du sang coulant le long du bois. Une forêt de corps qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Sasuke devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et dû faire preuve d'un immense self-contrôle pour ne pas vider son estomac par terre à son tour. Soudain quelque chose le frappa.

 **\- Mais où a-t-il bien pu trouver tous ces corps ?**

"il" parce qu'il était évident que c'était l'Obake qui était l'auteur de cette scène apocalyptique.

 **\- Le cimetière.** Lui répondit une voix grave derrière lui. **Et la morgue. Shikamaru et moi sommes allés vérifier.**

Sasuke et Suigetsu sursautèrent et avisèrent Gaara qui s'avançait vers eux, la mine sombre et le regard dur.

 **\- D'où vous est venue cette idée ?**

 **\- C'est pourtant évident.** Soupira Shikamaru malgré son corps tendu à l'extrême. **Si il avait tué autant de personnes nous ne serions plus qu'une petite trentaine en ville. Et où trouve-t-on des corps sans pour autant faire un massacre ?**

Tous hochèrent la tête, comprenant la logique dans ce que venait de dire leur collègue. Mais pour faire un truc pareil, ce mec était vraiment un malade...

Tentant de faire abstraction du paysage d'horreur devant lui, Sasuke se dirigea vers le véhicule de police avec lequel Suigetsu était arrivé et prit le talkie-walkie branché sur la radio pour faire passer un message à tous leurs collègues.

 **\- Je veux que les sections 11 et 12 passent dans les rues et ordonnent à tous les habitants de rentrer chez eux, je ne veux aucun civil dehors. Tout le reste s'occupe de descendre les corps qui sont autour de la ville.** Ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher et de se diriger de nouveau vers ses trois autres collègues. **Suigetsu, appelle les pompiers pour qu'ils nous filent un coup de main. J'en veux le plus possible. Shikamaru, pareil avec les ambulanciers et les docteurs. Gaara, j'aimerais que tu essaye de nous trouver du renfort dans les villes voisines et que tu communiques notre problème à la capitale.**

 **\- Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'en débarrasse nous-même ?** S'étonna Suigetsu.

 **\- Si, au début.** Confirma son supérieur et ami. **Mais maintenant ça devient trop grave. Ce malade se moque de nous et on ne peut décemment pas laisser un psychopathe de ce genre se balader tranquillement dans la nature. Il soupira. On a besoin d'aide.**

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et partirent faire ce qui leur avait été demandé.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Sasuke claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui et partit s'affaler sur son canapé en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'en pouvait plus. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Le Fantôme allait tous les tuer s'il continuait ainsi. Et eux n'arrivaient même pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Tout proche de la vérité. Sasuke espérait que son sentiment soit juste, il avait hâte que cet enfer prenne fin.

Alors que l'Uchiwa tentait en vain de trouver la pièce du puzzle qu'il lui manquait pour comprendre cette affaire, il fut brusquement assaillit par une violente migraine. Le brun grogna de douleur en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ses cachets. Il lui fallait ses cachets d'urgence. Son regard noir légèrement voilé par la douleur fouilla la pièce avant de tomber sur un petit tube posé sur la table basse à côté duquel reposait deux petits cachets d'un blanc légèrement orangé. Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de questions et les avala précipitamment et poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque sa migraine reflua lentement avant de disparaître complètement. Il ne remarqua pas la légère aura orange-rouge qui l'entoura pendant quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans son corps comme absorbée.

Cela faisait un moment que ces migraines le prenaient de temps en temps, depuis le second meurtre plus précisément. Elles arrivaient d'un seul coup sans aucun signe précurseur, elles faisaient un mal de chien et pouvaient durer jusqu'à une demie-heure C'est Naruto qui lui avait parlé des Kyubis lorsqu'il avait eu une crise devant le petit blond. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que ça lui arrivait de temps à autres et que ces cachets nommés les Kyubis l'avaient bien aidé. Heureusement qu'il avait été là. Désormais dès qu'il sentait un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez, il prenait un Kyubi et était tranquille pour un moment.

D'ailleurs où était Naruto ?

L'Uchiwa se redressa soudainement et sortit du salon en appelant son amant. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Evidemment il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse verbale, il savait bien que son blond était muet. Ça va, il n'était pas stupide. Franchement... Non, il s'attendait plutôt à un quelconque mouvement qui pourrait lui confirmer la présence de l'Uzumaki ou alors à l'apparition de ce dernier avec son petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Naruto ?**

Il n'était tout de même pas sortit ? Pas qu'il l'en empêcherait mais il aurait bien voulu être prévenu tout de même.

Soudain Sasuke eut un sursaut et fit un tour sur lui-même. C'était lui où il faisait très froid tout à coup ? Il frissonna. La température avait bel et bien baissé. L'air quittait ses poumons et formait des petits nuages de buée. Seul le bruit de sa respiration saccadée brisait le lourd silence qui pesait sur son appartement. C'était tout sauf normal. Soudain un grincement se fit entendre sur sa droite le faisant sauter sur le côté. Il repéra alors une chevelure blonde sur le sol, derrière la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Naruto !**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre pas en direction de son amant, il sentit un souffle glacial glisser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux rouges et fous avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous le rire flippant de l'Obake.

 _ **Et merde.**_

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?  
Qu'en dites-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que va faire Sasuke ? Et qu...  
Les questions habituelles quoi XD**

 **BBBP =3**


	6. Souvenirs et révélation

**Hey hey heeeeey ! Comment allez-vous !? Moi ça va bien ! Je vous pond la suite dès maintenant mais d'abord, réponses aux review :**

 **CeriseRoyal : Aaaaaaaaaah… Peut être ! As-tu raison ? As-tu tords ? Tu le sauras sous peu ! XD Merci pour la review !**

 **Taqasim : Alors d'après toi toutes les actions de l'Obake ont une signification ? Dans ce cas-là ça voudrait dire qu'une victime par semaine voudrait dire quelque chose de particulier ? Il veut laisser un message à quelqu'un ou quoi ? Tout ce que fait l'assassin aurait une justification ? C'est bien ce que tu me dis là, non ? Et si les médocs protégeaient Sasuke de l'Obake, pourquoi ce dernier l'aurait-il attaqué dans le chapitre précédent ? A voir. Tes hypothèses sont à vérifier XD**

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de mouchoirs voyons, un bon bisous baveux est toujours une grosse marque d'affection ! Et oui les Pandicornes sont très calins, de vraies grosses peluches vivantes !**

 **Merci pour ta review ^_-**

 **Kitsune : Hey ! Merci pour les compliments et pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir. Et effectivement tes hypothèses sont parfaitement plausibles. Et en fait tu as raison…. OU PAS ! Mouahahahahaha ! Je te dirais pas na na nèreuh ! Hurm. Enfin bref. Je ne donne pas la « solution » sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Lis et tu verras ^_-**

 **Voilà voilà merci à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira encore et si ce n'est pas le cas ben dites moi au moins pourquoi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **\- Bravo mon chéri !** S'enthousiasma une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs devant les résultats scolaires de son fils._

 _Ce dernier se tenait devant elle avec un petit sourire en coin, très satisfait de la fierté de sa mère. Itachi Ucchiwa, héritier de la grande Uchiwa et la fierté de celle-ci. Petit génie d'une beauté froide et parfaite, tous l'admirait. Tous ? Non._

 _ **\- Maman ! Maman ! Regardes !** S'écria un petit garçon aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux de la même couleur coiffés en cul de canard en lui tendant un magnifique dessin._

 _ **\- Oui c'est très beau.** Se contenta de répondre sa mère sans pourtant y jeter un coup d'oeil avant de recommencer à féliciter Itachi._

 _Sasuke Uchiwa, petit frère d'Itachi et cadet de la famille Uchiwa. Un petit garçon également très brillant et très prometteurs mais très peu de personne y prétait attention. Il vivait dans l'ombre de son frère._

 _Ce jour-là, quelque chose se brisa dans le petit garçon. Et alors qu'il redressait la tête, il jeta un regard de pure haine en direction de son frère._

 _ **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**_

 _Il était descendu pour boire. Juste pour boire. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur une telle scène. Son frère se tenait au milieu du salon et menaçait leur oncle Madara de son sabre. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de sang et autour d'eux étaient étalés les corps de tous les membres de la famille Uchiwa. Alors qu'Itachi levait son arme dans l'intention de décapiter son oncle, Sasuke hurla :_

 _ **\- NON !**_

 _Le sabre stoppa sa course et son frère tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Madara en profita pour pousser l'ainé et s'enfuir. Itachi soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet pour lui expliquer d'une voix morne._

 _ **\- Il les a tués.**_

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

 _Itachi avait encore réussi. Comme d'habitude. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et Sasuke le haïssait pour cela. Depuis cette nuit-là il était encore plus seul que jamais. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais dit qu'Itachi était celui qui avait massacré toute leur famille mais il lui en voulait. Il avait tué ses grands-parents et leurs Oncles Orochimaru et Obito. Les seuls avec Madara qui s'occupaient de lui même si Orochimaru n'était pas un Uchiwa. Pourtant, Sasuke était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il était heureux. Il avait reçu un message de Madara qui lui disait qu'il viendrait ce soir. Enfin !_

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

 _Encore une fois. Il l'avait encore fait._

 _Itachi retira son sabre du corps de l'homme et l'acheva d'une balle en pleine tête. Madara s'effondra sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de Sasuke qui avait observé toute la scène depuis le salon. Comme dans un état second, le cadet Uchiwa s'avança vers l'homme qu'il avait, il y a longtemps, considéré comme son frère, ramassa l'arme de Madara et la pointa vers lui._

 _ **\- Que fais-tu ?** Demanda le plus vieux en le fixant impassible, presque ennuyé._

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?** Itachi haussa un sourcil moqueur._

 _ **\- Il voulait nous tuer.**_

 _ **\- Il m'aimait ! Il était le seul à m'aimer !**_

 _Son ainé le fixa longuement avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'éclaire son visage à la beauté froide._

 _ **\- Tu es tellement faible petit frère...**_

 _Dans un hurlement rageur, Sasuke appuya sur la détente. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il vida le chargeur ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsque le corps de son frère s'écroula. Il ramassa le sabre au sol et s'approcha de lui. Il le haïssait. Dieu qu'il le haïssait ! Combien de fois avait-il rêver de le tuer ? Mais jamais il ne l'avait autant désirer qu'à présent._

 _ **\- Pathétique.** Ricana Itachi._

 _Le sabre se mouva et trancha la gorge délicate, pénétrant la peau de porcelaine, décapitant le jeune homme. Sasuke s'écroula à son tour sombrant dans l'inconscience alors que dans une explosion, l'ancestrale manoir des Uchiwa prenait feu._

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

 _ **\- Tu es à l'hopital Sasuke. Les secours t'ont sauvé de justesse. Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **\- Hn.**_

 _ **\- On a retrouvé les corps de ton frère et de ton oncle. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Te souviens-tu des évènements de la soirée ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques plus rien. Tout va bien se passer désormais.**_

 _ **\- Oui, tout va bien maintenant.**_

 _Sasuke ricana. Enfin !_

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla il faisait nuit et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il se redressa en grognant à cause de la douleur qui irradiait dans son crâne, il avait dû tomber la tête la première sur le sol. Ce n'était évidemment pas l'Obake qui l'aurait rattrapé. Cette pensée fit ricaner le commissaire alors qu'il se dirigeait difficilement en direction du salon. Il devait absolument reprendre des Kyubis maintenant. Sa tête allait exploser.

Une fois les cachets ingérés, Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et poussa un long soupir en se remémorant ce dont il avait rêvé. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus repensé à cette partie de sa vie. Son enfance et son adolescence. Sasuke avait préféré les oublier. Il haussa les épaules. Que risquait-il de toute façon ? Personne ne se doutera jamais de rien. Il ricana a cette pensée avant de se stopper net en se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose.

 **\- Naruto !** S'écria-t-il en revoyant le corps inerte de son amant sur le sol.

Le brun s'élança en direction de sa chambre mais la trouva vide. Evidemment.

Naruto avait disparu et Sasuke donnerait sa main à couper que le Fantôme n'y était pas étranger. Un grondement sourd s'échappa du plus profond de son être. Il était hors de question qu'il perde son blond. Il ne le laissera jamais mourir. Il devait le récupérer à tous prix avant que cet assassin à deux balles ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Une image du jeune muet en sang, ses yeux bleus encore plus vide que d'habitude, leur couleur bleue devenue terne. Il se dirigea à grands pas en direction de l'entrée. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû avoir mal vu. Sa vue lui avait joué des tours... Incertain, le dernier Uchiwa referma la porte et baissa lentement son regard sur l'objet à ses pieds.

 _ **Impossible...**_ Le brun ramassa le livre : **"Le dictionnaire des fantômes et des esprits"**.

Il lut le chapitre où une feuille sur laquelle Naruto avait dessiné servait de marque-page.

 _ **Le Yurei**_

 _ **Ces âmes qui ne reposent pas en paix.**_

 _ **Dans les croyances japonaises, les yurei sont des esprits troublés et malveillants de gens morts qui n'ont pas eu accès au paradis. Ces personnes sont généralement décédées de façon brutale et ont laissé derrière elles une vie incomplête, du chagrin, de la colère ou même un désir de vengeance.**_

 _ **Il existe une grande variété de fantômes dans le folklore japonais, le yurei étant spécifiquement un type de revenant méchant et vengeur qui hante un territoire où il s'attaque aux gens qui provoquent sa colère. Dans certain cas, il s'agit de l'âme d'une personne qui n'a pas reçu de rites funéraires appropriés et dont la mort est généralement issue d'un meurtre, d'un suicide ou d'un accident terrible qui laisse l'âme du défunt frustré et malheureux.**_

 _ **Par exemple, dans les légendes entourant :**_

 _ **La forêt de Aokigahara**_ _ **, un lieu de suicide connu au Japon, les âmes des misérables qui ont mis fin à leurs jours tentent de nuire aux gens qui visitent, les poussant à s'y perdre et à y mourir. Ils se manifestent généralement entre 2h et 3h du matin.**_

 _ **La description archétypale du yurei est généralement toujours la même. Il est représenté à l'image d'une "femme à la chevelure désordonnée sous un capuchon triangulaire, dans une robe flottante et sans pieds". En effet, dans la tradition japonaise, le yurei porte un kimono blanc ou noir et flotte au-dessus du sol, il est dépourvu de jambes. Il se présente généralement avec les cheveux noirs, détachés et désordonnés. Les femmes ayant traditionnellement les cheveux attachés en chignon sur la tête, les avoir détachés et mal coiffés était mal vu à l'époque. C'est comme cela que le yurei est représenté sur les vieilles gravures d'époques, dont la plus vieille date de 1673.**_

Sasuke regarda l'image qui se trouvait sous le paragraphe et fut frappé par la ressemblance avec le dessin en marque-page de Naruto. Il déglutit et reprit sa lecture.

 _ **Les yurei sont quelques fois confondus avec les Yokai, un type de démons japonais qui possèdent souvent des caractéristiques animales, mais ils peuvent aussi avoir une apparence humaine, voire inanimée ou même immatérielle. Bien qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, plusieurs de leurs histoires et légendes sont similaires. Ils sont souvent représentés ensembles.**_

À côté de ce paragraphe le commissaire put voir une image de yokai. C'était une femme et un homme avec chacun des crocs, des oreilles et des queues de félins. Ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et pourtant Sasuke ne put retenir un frisson désagréable.

 _ **Les moyens de protection**_

 _ **Les japonais ont pour tradition de se protéger des fantômes et esprits malfaisants en utilisant des talisman de papier, de bois ou de tissus sur lequel est écrit le nom d'une divinité. On les retrouve un peu partout, spécialement chez les gens superstitieux qui les placent sur leurs portes.**_

 _ **Les yurei étant des esprits troublés, le seul moyen de le faire disparaître est de leur faire trouver le repos éternel. Il faut donc trouver un moyen de l'apaiser en lui offrant, par exemple, un rite funéraire, une sépulture convenable pour sa dépouille ou encore en lui rendant justice. Un yurei peut également être neutralisé en plaçant un talisman sur son front. Cependant, il est possible qu'un yurei ne puisse trouver le repos, on raconte alors qu'un prêtre boudhiste ou un médium doit alors pratiquer un rituel d'exorcisme. Plusieurs de ces croyances ont des similitudes avec les façons des croyances catholiques romaines lorsqu'ils traitent les mauvais esprits.**_

 _ **Les légendes urbaines et croyances populaires :**_

 _• **Banchō Sarayashiki est le récit d'une servante travaillant au service d'un samouraï. Elle casse accidentellement une précieuse et se fait tuer par le maître samouraï furieux. Il jette le corps dans un puits. Après cela chaque nuit, le fantôme d'Okiku s'élève du puit, compte jusqu'à 9 et éclate en sanglots, tourmentant le samouraï jusqu'à le rendre fou.**_

 _ **• Yotsuya Kaidan est l'histoire d'Oiwa, une femme défigurée et tuée par son époux afin de lui permettre de se remarier avec une autre jeune revient alors sous forme de yūrei, rendant son mari fou au point de massacrer sa nouvelle épouse et sa belle-famille. Le yūrei ne cesse de le tourmenter jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci, lorsque le frère d'Oiwa vient venger de la mort de sa soeur**_

 _ **Au Japon, les toilettes publiques sont un bon endroit pour rencontrer des yūrei.**_

 _ **• Hanako-san est une légende urbaine très populaire et répandue au Japon. Il s'agirait d'étudiante décédée lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale et qui hante désormais les toilettes des écoles. Selon la légende, pour l'invoquer vous devez vous rendre au troisième cabinet des toilettes des filles. Celle-ci doit se trouver au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Il faut fermer la porte, cogner trois fois en demandant "Hanako-san, es-tu là ?". Une voix vous répondra "oui, je suis là" et vous devez entrer dans le cabinet pour vous retrouver face à face avec cette étudiante en jupe rouge.**_

 _ **• Aka Manto est un yūrei masculin, mais qui hante les toilettes publiques des filles. Il est généralement dans le dernier cabinet. La fille qui rentre dans les toilettes se voit demander : "Lequel tu préfères, le papier rouge, ou le papier bleu ?". Si elle répond "rouge", elle est alors tuée à coup de sabre ; si au contraire elle répond "bleu", elle est tuée par pendaison.**_

 _ **En conclusion, les fantômes du folklore d'autres pays présentent souvent un aspect assez similaire au yūrei japonais. Il n'est cependant impossible de savoir à quelle époque s'est effectuée cette influence, ni dans quel sens celle-ci n'a eu lieu. Il est cependant probable qu'à l'origine, les croyances chinoises aient permis au yūrei de gagner en popularité. Une chose ait certaine, ces fantômes continueront à hanté nos écrans de cinéma encore bien longtemps.**_

Sasuke laissa tomber le bouquin à ses pieds sous le choc faisant planer la feuille de dessin doucement jusqu'à attérir à ses pieds. Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible...

 ** _Ça ne peux pas être vrai !_**

Sur le papier, l'Obake lui souriait narquoisement, ses deux yeux rouges plus brillants que jamais derrière ses longs cheveux noirs emmélés. Sous le dessin, un mot écrit en grosses lettres au feutre rouge sautait aux yeux

 **YUREI**

* * *

 **BOUH ! Et voilààààààààààààààààààààààà !**

 **Alors ? Ça marche ? Ça marche pas ? Nul ? Bof ? Des avis ? Des questions ? Je suis toute ouïe mes p'tits perroquets !**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine normalement XD**

 **BBBP ^_-**


	7. Perte de contrôle

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Hello hello hello ! Voici suite :**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Taqasim : Aaaaah ! Comme j'adore lire tes hypothèses farfelues ^^ ! Bon alors _taqasim en raison_.. OU PAS ! XP Je ne vais pas le dire tout de même alors qu'on est si proche de la fin. Ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle. Mais si comme tu dis, je brouille les pistes, la réponse plus réaliste dont tu parles… ça serait quoi ? That is the question ! ^_-**

 **Kitsune : Et oui, j'adoooooore couper sur des moments comme ça. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle quand on écrit XD Et je ne te donnerais toujours pas la réponse parce que en fait je voudrais te faire la surprise alors ne pleure pas voyons ! ^^ Profite et peut être auras-tu raison. Je dis bien peut être hein ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis non plus. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre et à plus Little Sherlock ^_-**

 _ **(Et Cerise sur le gâteau ! XD)**_

 **Ceriseroyal : C'est peut être mon but principal de vous embrouiller, tu ne crois pas ? NIARK NIARK NIARK ! C'est même un de mes passe temps favoris. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et je suis contente que ça te plaise tout en espérant que ça sera toujours le cas jusqu'à la fin XD**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review ou pour me lire tout simplement et enfin, je vous laisse :**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Sasuke laissa un ricanement lui échapper. Non, bien sûr que non. L'assassin ne pouvait pas être un yurei. Ça n'existait pas bon sang !

 **\- N'empêche que ça expliquerait bien choses...** souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Le brun secoua la tête comme pour chasser les doutes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas en vrai. Ils font seulement partis de l'imagination fertile de leurs ancêtres. Et pourtant...

 **\- Raaaaaah !** Ragea le brun en balançant le livre à travers la pièce. **Ça n'existe pas bon sang.**

Il resta ainsi, le bras tendu, à regarder l'ouvrage au sol pendant quelques minutes durant lesquels son esprit bouillonnait. Une part de lui-même comparait les dire du bouquin avec ce qu'il savait de l'Obake tandis qu'une autre part refusait d'y croire et rejetait catégoriquement cette possibilité. Son combat intérieur dura un long moment et il ne vit pas le temps passer tellement son esprit était perturbé. Soudain une pensée le secoua. **_Naruto ! Tout c'est de la faute de Naruto ! C'est un suspect des plus évident !_** À peine cette pensée lui traversa la tête qu'une douleur atroce prit possession de son crâne, lui faisant pousser un léger cri de souffrance sous la soudaineté et la puissance de celle-ci. Sasuke se précipita dans le salon et avala deux Kyubi avec empressement, voulant à tout prix se débarrasser de cette douleur. Aussitôt celle dernière reflua et toutes pensées parasites le quittèrent le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ingérait un de ces comprimés, une aura orangée l'entoura mais cette fois, avant qu'elle ne pénètre son corps, elle prit une forme des plus étranges. Elle prit la forme d'une grosse tête de renard au yeux rouges assez effrayante qui ouvrit sa gueule, faisant apparaître des rangées de dents monstrueuses, pour la refermer sur le brun et disparaître par les pores de la peau de celui-ci. Sans que l'Uchiwa n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit bien sûr.

Une fois calmé, Sasuke se rappela alors ce qu'il comptait faire avant de tomber sur ce livre de malheur. Il reparti dans l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures avant d'attraper son téléphone et de se jeter sur la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble qu'il remarque les appels manqués et les sms sur son portable. Il les regarda tous et écouta les quelques messages vocaux avant de jurer comme un charretier. Il avait raté des appels d'urgence. Ça faisait deux heures qu'on l'appelait pour qu'il vienne au plus vite au bureau. Énervé, Sasuke se rua dans sa voiture et partit en trombe sur les routes.

Il ne fit pas attention au fait que la ville semblait inhabitée et qu'un lourd silence pesait sur Konoha. Et puis, en temps normal, au bout de deux heures, quelqu'un serait venu le voir s'il ne répondait pas lors d'un état d'urgence. En temps normal...

 **\- Suigetsu ! Neji !**

Les portes claquaient sur son passage alors que le commissaire passait de pièce en pièce tout en essayant de se convaincre de ne pas paniquer.

 **\- Shikamaru ! Gaara !**

Il n'y pas la trace du moindre policier. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tous disparus tout de même. Ou alors c'était une blague de très mauvais goût et si c'était le cas ils allaient l'entendre et ils auraient alors une raison d'avoir peur de lui. Une veine apparut sur son front à cette pensée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Revenez ici immédiatement, on n'a pas que ça à faire je vous signal !** Hurla-t-il furieux. **Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un psychopathe déjanté en pleine nature.** Finit-t-il en grommelant.

Soudain une porte claqua dans son dos, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit une silhouette s'enfuir derrière les stores de la porte du bureau dans lequel il était.

 ** _Je vais les tuer._** Pensa le brun en avançant d'un pas furieux en direction de la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand pour voir... rien.

Il inspira puis expira longuement pour se calmer.

Bon, il n'était pas venu ici pour jouer à cache cache avec ses subordonnés. Non mais !

L'Uchiwa se dirigea donc d'un pas rageur vers son bureau et y entra sans s'apercevoir de l'ombre qui le suivait de près. Mais il n'était pas policier pour rien non plus. C'est pourquoi il sentit la présence dans son dos et dans la seconde qui suivit, il se retourna, arme à la main, pour menacer... le vide. Mais il vit ne ombre dans le bureau adjacent au sien, le bureau de son adjoint.

 **\- Suigetsu je vais te tuer...** Gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et clairement menaçante.

Le commissaire ouvrit brusquement la porte mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge à la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Suigetsu, son adjoint et son ami depuis plusieurs années déjà était pendu dans son bureau. Ses cheveux blancs partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux violets étaient résorbés. De la bave coulait du coin de ses lèvres alors que le corps tournait lentement sur lui-même dans un grincement sinistre de la corde, comme s'il venait tout juste de se suicider.

Sasuke resta choqué pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Suigetsu n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il en était sûr, plus que sûr même. C'était forcément un meurtre. Mais alors qui...

Quelle question... L'Obake bien sûr.

 **\- L'enfoiré.** Gronda de nouveau le brun en se détournant de l'horrible vision de son ami. **Je vais te buter. OÙ ES-TU ?**

Sasuke courut hors de son bureau pour faire le tour du commissariat en criant comme un forcené. Il passa de pièce en pièce et traversa l'accueil, la cave, les salles d'interrogatoires, la cafétéria... Et il retrouva ses collègues. Morts. Tous morts. Chacun était à sa place habituelle, ou du moins à un endroit tout à fait normal lors d'une journée de travail banal, à la seule différence qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie. Et cette découverte lui fit pousser un cri de rage digne d'un animal blessé.

 **\- MONTRE-TOI LE FANTÔME ! Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux est le plus fort !** Cria-t-il de nouveau, toute raison semblant l'avoir quitté.

La colère le submergeait entièrement et son esprit criait vengeance. Tout lui semblait flou et un voile rouge recouvra son regard. Une seule chose semblait pouvoir l'apaiser : la mort du meurtrier. Devenait-il fou ?

Sûrement.

Son frère devait bien rire de là où il était.

Le dernier Uchiwa secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées désagréables. Mais à quoi pensait-il dans un moment pareil ? Il devait d'abord retrouver Naruto. Oui !

 _ **Naruto !**_

Sasuke allait de nouveau se mettre à crier mais pour appeler son amant cette fois-ci, la vengeance pouvait bien attendre. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crâne. La souffrance fut tellement grande et soudaine qu'il s'écroula en gémissant.

 _ **Des Kyubis !**_ Pensa-t-il douloureusement avant de se rendre compte que le tube de cachets n'était pas dans sa poche. Il l'avait oublié dans le salon. Oh non ! Le commissaire commença alors légèrement à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur. Et s'évanouir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée quand un malade psychopathe se baladait librement dans le même bâtiment que vous.

Malheureusement la douleur fut trop forte et Sasuke sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les dernières chose qu'il perçut furent un rire glaçant et un éclair jaune à sa droite...

* * *

 **Alors ! Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Personnellement j'adore comment finit ce chapitre. ça laisse place à pas mal d'imagination ou d'hypothèses. Moi je dis ça, j'dis rien...**

 **BBBP ^_-**


	8. Désintoxication

**Hey hey hey ! Comment allez-vous jeunes et moins jeunes gens ? Alors je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais connaissez-vous les pannes d'Internet ? Et la flemme ? Combinez les deux et voici le résultat ! XD**

 **Taqasim : Hum... Intéressant. Très intéressant... Mais dis-moi, connais-tu _kiseijuu sei no kakuritsu_ ? Si non, regarde-le, je pense que ça pourrait te plaire. Une histoire de parasites qui prennent le contrôle d'humains et tout et tout. Mais Naruto serait dépendant de l'Obake pourquoi dans ce cas-là ? Je vois pas trop... Mon Dieu, tu m'embrouilles presque dans ma propre histoire XD Bref. Tu verras bien ^_-**

 **CeriseRoyal : Haha ! Je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas ton Naru-chan revient dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je l'ai fait réapparaître un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais au départ principalement pour toi alors sèche moi ces larmes de crocodile et lis ^^**

 **Kitsune : WOUAH ! MAIS COMMENT T'AS DEVINE !? Je pensais avoir fais une bonne intrigue et tout et toi tu trouves comme ça ? Mais ça va pas du tout là... Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je rigole ! Effectivement tu as _peut être_ raison OU PAS ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! X'D Bon ok j'arrêtes d'être méchante. Lis et tu verras ^^ Merci pour ta review ma p'tite nouvelle Sherlock !**

 **Bon voilà voilà... Merci à tous pour vos review et sur ce... BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla ligoté sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoires avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il allait finir par mourir d'une fracture cérébrale si ça continuait ainsi. Un grognement lui échappa puis il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Agacé et l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, le brun força un peu sur les liens avant de vite abandonné.

Bon. Il était complètement immobilisé et sans défense, à la merci d'un fou furieux qui apparemment voulait s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le tuer.

 _ **Absolument pas de quoi paniquer en fait.**_ Pensa ironiquement le commissaire de Konoha en soupirant.

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose d'autre de toute façon. Sasuke se mit donc à réfléchir à la situation. Il avait certes un peu mal à la tête mais son esprit semblait plus clair. Comme si jusque là un brouillard l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement.

Si il récapitulait ce qui lui était arrivé durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures : alors Naruto se fait kidnapper par l'Obake et lui se fait assommer, il se réveille et découvre le dessin et les hypothèses de Naruto comme quoi le meurtrier serait un yurei, il va au commissariat pour retrouver tous ses camarades morts et il se refait assommer pour se retrouver ligoter dans une pièce blanche.

Quelque chose le tracassait tout de même...

Naruto disparaît quand l'Obake l'assomme et s'enfuit pour commettre des meurtres au commissariat.

Naruto était chez lui, avec lui durant la semaine où l'Obake ne s'était pas manifesté. Quelle coïncidence...

Naruto toujours présent sur les scènes de crime. Difficile d'être au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit presque dix fois d'affilé quand même.

Naruto pas le moins du monde traumatisé par de telles visions d'horreur.

Que de coïncidences. Trop même.

Oui mais le rire de l'Obake ? Naruto est muet. Il n'est pas tès compliqué de feinter ce genre de chose. Après tout personne n'avait osé vérifier si le gamin était réellement muet alors que celui-ci venait d'assister aux meurtres de ses parents.

D'ailleurs cela pouvait très bien en être la cause. Ben oui, un gamin de huit qui voit ses parents mourir dans la souffrance sous ses yeux était forcément psychologiquement troublé par la suite. Naruto serait alors un jeune homme instable et atteint de psychopathie...

Oui. Tous les morceaux collaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi incompétent ? En plus tous ces collègues lui avaient déjà fait remarquer plusieurs fois que ce gamin n'était pas normal, que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Qu'il était le suspect le plus évident. Et bien sûr lui ne les avait pas écouté. Non d'ailleurs ! Pas "bien sûr". Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Lui d'habitude si méfiant de tout et de tout le monde, comment l'hypothèse pourtant plus qu'évidente que Naruto Uzumaki soit en fait l'Obake ne lui avait-elle pas traversé l'esprit ?

Sasuke se fustigea mentalement pendant un long moment, se sentant alors responsable de tous les meurtres qui s'étaient produit. Tout ça à cause de son incompétence. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Konoha ? La petite ville était privée de police et le Fantôme n'étant pas stupide avait sûrement dû couper les moyens de communications. La ville était sûrement perdue...

Soudain quelque chose lui revint. Si ! Il avait déjà émit l'hypothèse que Naruto pouvait parfaitement être le psychopathe. Mais alors pourquoi...? Sasuke fouilla dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs lui revenant pas brides au fur et à mesure que son mal de crâne refluait. Ça y est il se souvenait ! Il avait plusieurs fois pensé que tout était de la faute de l'Uzumaki et que tout indiquait qu'il était l'Obake mais à chaque fois une migraine épouvantable l'arrêtait dans ses réflexions. Il prenait alors des Kyubis et après il n'y pensait plus. Comme si ses pensées avaient disparues. Se pourrait-il que...

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux. Il avait été drogué !

Et soudain se fut comme si toutes ses réflexions lui revenaient dans la figure.

Naruto lui avait menti.

Naruto l'avait trompé.

Naruto s'était servi de lui.

Naruto était un meurtrier.

Naruto allait le tuer.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais aimé...

Bizarrement cette dernière pensée lui fit bien plus mal que les autres. Il avait l'impression que des kilos et des kilos de plombs s'étaient posés sur sa poitrine. Sasuke soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens...

 ** _Manquait plus que je tombe amoureux d'un gamin psychotique qui veut me tuer..._**

Un nouveau soupir douloureux lui échappa et la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une frêle silhouette qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

 **\- Alors c'était vrai.**

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta en face du brun et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

 **\- C'est donc toi...**

Le blond lui offrit un grand sourire plein de dents pointues.

 **\- ...Naruto.**

Les yeux bleus devinrent rouges...

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? De nouvelles hypothèses ? Qu'en dîtes-vous chers détectives de mon cœur ? XD**

 **J'espère que vos cerveau vont bien cogiter et j'attend vos réponses ! ^_-**


	9. Dénis

**Hey hey hey ! Alors tout d'abord excusez moi pour le temps que j'ai mis mais le bac se rappromêmeche et quelques problèmes familiaux ont pointé le bout de leur nez. De plus j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que en fait ça faisait un moment que j'avais déjà** **écrit les deux chapitres suivant mais voilà... MA CLÉ USB À DISPARUE ! Et en fait casiment, nan en fait toutes mes fictions étaient dessus. Donc je fut _légèrement_ ****frustrée, agacée, énervée...Bref j'ai la rage parce que je dois TOUT réécrire ! Enfin...**

 **Au fait, j'ai remarquée que je n'avais pas répondu ni remercier certains d'entre vous pour leur reviews ! Je suis désolée et vais me rattraper ^^'**

 **akuryouxxakuma : Hey ! Désolée de ne répondre à ta review que maintenant. Donc voilà merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fiction tinteresse. Je suis aussi contente de parvenir à te faire cogiter. C'est un peu le but ^^**

 **Eden661** **: Cool ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et j'aime beaucoup les hypothèses que tu m'as présentée. Par contre tu comprends bien que je ne te disepas si tu as raison ou pas. À toi de voir ^w^**

 **Taqasim : Oui effectivemen, notre Naru est peut eêtre un peu taré sur les bords. Par contre je comprends pas trop tard question, qu'est ce que t'as pas compris avec les yeux rouges ?_? En attendant je te laisse cogiter encore un peu... Merci pour ta review !  
**

 **Tenebreyami** **: Ouah ! Mais c'est un roman que tu m'as pondue là ! En tout cas ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis un peu de temps mais voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira encore. Je suis contente que tu te sois prêtée au jeu du détective et j'ai lu tes hypothèses avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ainsi je peux te dire que : il se _pourrait_ _que l'une d'entre elles soit juste mais je ne dirai RIEN ! XD_**

 **rockbel :** **Merci pour ta review certes courte mais qui m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Je suis sadique et fière de l'être !**

 **Et un immense merci a Sasa875 qui fut celle qui m'a en quelque sorte sortie de ma léthargie qui m'empêchait de poursuivre cette histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sasa, le lemon approche ! XD**

 **Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviens et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire qui aurait pu paraître innocent si Sasuke ne l'avait pas su responsable de plusieurs meurtres. Le brun remarqua alors que les canines de son amant étaient plus pointues que la moyenne mais cela ne le choqua pas plus que cela. Par contre, un mouvement dans le dos du blond attira son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut une queue de renard se balançant de gauche à droite . Naruto gloussa, attirant le regard de sa victime sur son visage et les yeux de l'Uchiwa manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'il avisa les deux oreilles assorties sur le crâne du jeune homme.

\- **Un yokai...** souffla Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit évidemment pas,, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner le commissaire. Ainsi ces créatures existaient. Mais non, c'était impossible, il devait rêver ! Et pourtant il sentait bien la douleur que la corde causait à ses poignets était bien réelle. Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui rouge du démon. Ses entrailles se tordirent dans son ventre et il eut la nausée en repensant aux corps horriblement mutilés des victimes. Il avait couché avec un malade mental, il l'avait défendu contre ses collègues alors que le blond était plus que suspect. Et le pire... Le pire ! C'est qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de ce putain de tueur en série ! Un gamin qui aurait parfaitement pu le découper en morceau dans son sommeil sans le moindre remord ! Quand il repensa à la façon dont il avait donné sa confiance au blond Sasuke frissonna. Rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté le blond aussi facilement et aveuglement était suspect en soi.

 ** _Mais quel con !_** Ragea le commissaire en son for intérieur.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de sourire et de suivre les pensées de sa victime en fixant celle-ci. Un ricanement lui échappa néanmoins. C'était trop facile.  
Le ricanement sortit Sasuke de ses réflexions et lorsqu'il revint dans le monde réel il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- **Pourquoi ?** Un nouveau ricanement mais aucune réponse. Sasuke ne s'en soucia apparemment pas, à force de vivre avec un muet on avait l'habitude, et poursuivit sur sa lancée. **Pourquoi avoir tué tout ces gens et nous avoir mentit ?**

 _Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ?_ Avait voulu demander l'Uchiwa mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu au démon.

 **\- Tellement cliché...** Railla ce dernier.

Sasuke redressa brusquement la tête pour le fixer, ahuris. Il venait de... parler ? Malgré la question plus qu'évidente dans les yeux noirs du policier, Naruto se contenta de lui offrir un nouveau sourire carnassier tandis qu'une lueur étrange traversait ses prunelles écarlates.  
Le commissaire comprit alors. Il était tellement facile de faire semblant d'être muet. Et puis un gosse mignon devenu muet suite à un traumatisme inspire plus la pitié et la compassion que les soupçons...

Sasuke leva la tête pour dévisager le démon devant lui. Malgré son apparence gracile, fragile, l'aura qu'il dégageait démontrait que sous cette apparente faiblesse se cachait une force non négligeable. Naruto aurait presque pu être mignon avec ses oreilles et sa queue de renard si ce n'était que les yeux rouge rubis brillaient d'une folie meurtrière.

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant cette créature au sourire très peu rassurant était : _DANGER !_

Ses instincts lui hurlaient de se carapater d'ici le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible de ce... yokai...  
Mais bon, c'est pas comme si il pouvait aller bien loin attaché comme il était.

 ** _Yokai... NON !_**

Ces créatures n'existaient pas ! Il devait rêver ! Ou cauchemarder, le terme correspondait mieux à la situation. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait besoin d'un Kyubi ! Il allait se réveiller. Naruto serait dans ses bras et il lui fera l'amour pour oublier le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre. Oui c'était ça.  
Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'obligea à réguler sa respiration. Il s'imaginait déjà ouvrir de nouveau les yeux pour tomber sur les cheveux d'or de son amant allongé dans ses bras alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur le village...

Un reniflement méprisant résonna dans la cellule mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, trop enfoncé dans son désir de faire disparaître ce qu'il refusait d'accepter.  
Puis vint la douleur. Soudaine et fulgurante.  
Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et la douleur et cracha du sang.  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Naruto le frappa de nouveau, lui coupant le souffle sous la force du coup. La chaise à laquelle il était ligoté bascula mais il ne tomba pas. Le démon blond l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Sasuke tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle mais entre la poigne de fer de Naruto et la douleur, sa respiration était sifflante et irrégulière, il peinait à se reprendre.

Naruto le fixait, impassible, son regard rouge et implacable le transperçait de part en part. La bouge du yokai se déforma en un rictus effrayant.

\- **Tellement pitoyable...**

Puis d'un mouvement soudain, il balança brusquement le corps du brun contre le mur derrière lui avec une force surhumaine. La tête de Sasuke rencontra violemment le béton, le faisant perdre conscience.  
 _ **Encore...**_ Fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Naruto quand à lui soupira en fixant le corps inconscient à ses pieds. Les humains étaient tellement fragiles. C'étaient vraiment très amusant de jouer avec eux mais il fallait toujours attention sinon on risquait de les casser trop vite.  
Aussi amusant que frustrant.  
De plus, l'Uchiwa était psychologiquement faible et assez instable. Les Kyubi avaient rapidement embrouillés son esprit. Çà n'en avait été que plus amusant de jouer avec lui. Et puis c'était pas comme si il était moche non plus.

Le blond ricana puis soupira de nouveau. Bon maintenant il devait attendre que ce petit con se réveille. Encore. C'était tout de même la troisième fois qu'il s'évanouissait en moins d'une journée. Une vraie donzelle. Le blond lui lança un regard méprisant. Tu parles d'un Uchiwa.  
Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait attendre ? Il pouvait très bien le réveiller... gentiment bien sûr. Un sourire sadique déforma les doux traits de son visage de porcelaine. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait dangereusement du corps du commissaire, deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille fine et un souffle caressa sa nuque. Un frisson le parcourut mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager ayant reconnu l'odeur du nouvel arrivant.

\- **Tu m'as manqué mon Ange...** Murmura une voix chaude et grave dans son oreille avant qu'une bouche ne vienne mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.

Un gémissement échappa au blond ainsi qu'un léger ronronnement alors qu'une érection se frottait contre ses fesses.

Oh ce petit con d'Uchiwa pouvait bien attendre...

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? De nouvelles hypothèses ont-elles vu le jour ? Normalement si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de reponses dans ce chapitre, le prochain sera un peu la _révélation_ ! Je sais pas vous hein mais bon moi je trouve que ça devient de plus en plus evident quand même ^w^**

 **Bisx ^_-**


	10. Cachot bouillant

**Hello hello ! Je suis désolée si certains trouvent que je mets trop de temps pour publier mes chapitres mais en fait j'aime bien glandouiller et nous sommes en plein déménagement. Je vous laisse imaginer.**

 **tenebreyami : Coucou ! Je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre. En fait tes hypothèses sont tellement farfelues et une imagination tellement débordante que parfois je me demande si tu ne vas pas être déçue par la chute de cette histoire. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas et j'espère aussi que tu me le diras franchement en tout cas. Sinon merci pour ta review !**

 **Laloulouette : Hey ! Je suis contente que tu ais autant envie d'avoir la suite et la voilà. Et le lemon avec ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, même si elle a été courte elle m'a bien fait rire. C'est pas bien, il faut suivre en cours XD**

 **Red apple : Hello ! Je suis contente de te voir si frustrée ^^ J'aime bien faire ça, je trouve ça très drôle. D'ailleurs ma sœur me traite de sadique avec ça. Pour ce qui est des explications sur les maux de têtes de Sasuke je l'expliquerai plus tard mais normalement tu devrais arriver à comprendre avec les chapitres précédents. Après peut être que ça ne semble logique qu'à moi ^^' Merci pour ta review !**

 **Taqasim : Coucou ! Tu es écœurée à propos de quoi ? Pour Sasuke ?_? J'aime bien comment il se fait rétamer par Naruto XD Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Merci pour la review !**

 **Sasa875 : Ha ha ha ha ! Nan tu ne me fais pas chier (du moins pour l'instant) XD Une review fait toujours plaisir. Et sinon voilà la suite ^_-**

 **Bon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je préviens : /!\ ATTENTION PRESENCE DE LEMON /!\**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Une bouche gourmande migra de la nuque jusqu'au cou de Naruto sous les soupirs de celui-ci. Une des mains de son assaillant caressait gentiment son ventre tandis que la deuxième s'amusait à taquiner son téton. Naruto gémit en sentant une érection se frotter contre ses fesses et il ne put s'empêcher d'augmenter les frottements, arrachant un grondement sourd à l'homme dans son dos. Soudain il fut retourné et plaqué contre un torse puissant alors qu'une bouche dévora ses lèvres de la plus délicieuse des manières. Ravi de ce traitement, le blond passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant faisant ainsi frotter leurs érections pour l'une contre l'autre. Avec un nouveau grondement l'homme dont nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité tira la tête de son blond en arrière pour s'attaquer à sa clavicule et goûter à la peau hâlée du démon. Ce dernier se retint à la nuque de son homme mais se laissa faire en passant ses mains dans les doux cheveux de ce dernier.

Le bouton de son pantalon fut déboutonné et un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque deux doigts s'insinuèrent en lui. Naruto effectua une légère pression sur la nuque de son amour pour quémander un baiser qui lui fut volontiers offert. Le baiser s'intensifia et s'approfondit, leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se frottaient, se frôlaient, se cherchaient sensuellement.

Pendant ce temps, les doigts qui fouillaient le blond étaient passes de deux à trois et allaient et venaient en lui de plus en plus vite. Lorsque Naruto brisa le baiser pour lâcher un petit cri de plaisir, l'homme sur qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate.

 **\- Tu es magnifique mon Ange...** Susurra-t-il à son oreille de renard avant de la mordiller sous les gémissement de plaisir du démon blond.

N'en pouvant plus, Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux avec un petit gémissement de dépit quand les doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien quittèrent son intérieur et entreprit de libérer le sexe de son amant. Le membre érigé jaillit du Jean, suintant de pré sperme sous le regard affamé du petit yokai. Une main dans ses cheveux le pressa légèrement et Naruto se jeta comme un affamé sur l'imposante érection pour la prendre directement en bouche sous les grondements de bonheur de son dominant.

Naruto adorait ça. Faire plaisir à son amant, le rendre fou de plaisir et de désir jusqu'à le faire craquer et qu'il le prenne violemment et bestialement. Il voulait qu'il le fasse crier. Il voulait qu'il le marque sien encore une fois. Il voulait le sentir en lui, sentir sa semence le remplir et le marquer, le revendiquer. Il voulait qu'il ne voit que lui et ces quelques mois sans qu'ils n'aient pu échanger que des regards emplis de désir ou quelques baisers volés avaient faillit le rendre fou.

 _Il allait le rendre fou..._

Un petit rire le secoua, envoyant des vibrations sur le sexe qu'il suçait avec dévotion. Un nouveau grondement résonna dans la salle d'interrogatoire et la poigne dans ses cheveux se reverra et tira sa tête en arrière. Le membre quitta la moiteur de sa bouche et Naruto ouvrit la bouche en tirant la langue dans l'espoir de retrouver sa friandise préférée. Un rire profond échappa a son amant.

 **\- Tu es une véritable chienne mon Ange.** Rit-il.

 **\- Un renard Amour, un renard.**

L'homme fixa le petit blond à ses pieds. Sa queue de renard frétillait dans son dos , sa peau caramel frémissante d'impatience, ses joues rouges de plaisir et les yeux rubis assombris par le désir. Il était magnifique. Tellement désirable.

\- **Un vrai petit démon...** Murmura-t-il.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier et ronronna lorsque la main dans les cheveux blonds se mit à le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Les yeux rouges du yokai se plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre homme.

\- **Prends moi.** Ronronna-t-il.

À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se fit soulever et plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, la bouche son amant ravageant la sienne. Il se fit ensuite encore une fois repousser et violemment retourner contre le mur mais ne protesta d'aucune façon. Il attendait la suite avec impatience, il avait craqué plus rapidement que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause de l'abstinence de ces dernières semaines. Naruto sentit alors le torse de son compagnon se coller contre son dos et son érection aller et venir entre ses fesses. Il frissonna et miaula presque de désespoir quand le gland de ce membre tant désiré força l'entrée de son intimité sans pour autant le pénétrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, le membre s'enfonça en lui d'un seul mouvement lui arrachant un cri de plaisir lorsque sa prostate fut percutée de plein fouet. L'homme haleta un ricanement avant d'entamer un rythme effréné sans laisser le moindre répit au petit blond. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit absolument pas et hurlait de plaisir en balançant son bassin à la rencontre de ce sexe qui le ravageait.

Naruto savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce traitement et il devina que son amant approchait également de la jouissance lorsque les va et vient de ce dernier se firent plus rapide encore. Le démon renard criait de plaisir sans discontinuer et soudain il explosa et jouit violemment, entraînant avec lui son homme qui s'enfonça profondément en lui une dernière fois avant de jouir à son tour. Sentir la semence de l'homme l'emplir de la plus délicieuse des façons prolongea l'orgasme de Naruto dont tous les muscles s'étaient tendus sous l'immense décharge de plaisir.

Le silence de la salle de pierre n'était brisée que par les respirations erratiques des deux hommes qui malgré leur peine à reprendre leur souffle s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ce fut un hoquet étranglé qui les sortit de leur bulle post-orgasmique.

 **\- Je l'avais complètement oublié...** Soupira l'homme avant de mordiller une dernière fois l'oreille velue de son jeune amant.

Celui-ci observait le cadet Uchiwa avec le plus grand mépris. Il détestait être dérangé dans ses moments avec son amant. Ce dernier se retira de l'antre brûlante de Naruto, arrachant un gémissement frustré au petit blond, et observa avec fascination son sperme couler lentement hors de l'anus ravagé de l'homme s'arracha ensuite à sa contemplation pour plonger son regard rouge sang dans les yeux noirs du commissaire avachit par terre.

Sasuke s'était réveillé assez péniblement et avait entendu des cris qu'il avait rapidement identifié comme étant des cris de plaisir. Et apparemment la personne qui les poussait prenait bien son pied. Puis soudain les précédents événements lui revinrent en tête lui causant un mal de crâne mémorable. Tous les policiers mort... yurei... Naruto qui parle... yeux rouges... démon renard... Il avait alors rapidement ouvert les yeux et était tombé sur une scène pour le moins... choquante. Naruto, le petit Naruto timide au regard glacial, hurlait littéralement de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs furieux d'un homme.

Il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité de la pièce et son cerveau beugua complètement lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme derrière le yokai blond.

 _ **C'était quoi encore ce bordel !**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Mouahahahahahahaha !**

 **Des suggestions ? Un quelconque commentaire ? Ou alors juste un calin à la déesse que je suis ? ^_-**


	11. Flash Back

**Coucou les gens ! Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon, le chapitre est là maintenant donc tout va bien ! ^^**

 **Koromo62 :** **Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^_-**

 **tenebreyami :** **Hello ! Et bien je ne te dirais pas si tu as presque découvert l'identité de l'Obake ou pas tu le sais bien. Mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup tes review, elles me font rire. Pour ce qui est de vous tenir en haleine c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire et je suis contente que ça marche parce que franchement pour moi l'identité du fantôme saute aux yeux et j'avais peur que vous ne le trouviez de suite ^w^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a rassurée quand au fait de te décevoir. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Lilas Chupa :** **Coucou Lil's ! Ouah tu m'as gâtée avec quatre review d'un coup ^^ Alala... Et oui le petit Naru est un ange, ça lui va trop bien aussi. Et pour ce qui est du suspens... ben comme je l'ai déjà dit j'avais peur que vous trouviez de suite qui était l'Obake parce que en fait quand je me relis je trouve que c'est tellement gros. Tellement évident ! Mais bon je suis un peu rassurée parce que pas mal m'ont affirmé être en haleine depuis le début. Je ne répondrais pas à ta question sinon ça sera _vraiment_ trop facile. En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la fin même si tu as réussi à trouver la véritable identité du Fantôme ^w^**

 **Merci à tous de me lire ! Et sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **Flash Back : lors du 3ème meurtre**_

 _Dire que Naruto était en colère serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Il était furieux. Cet abruti avait osé ! Il l'avait prévenu pourtant qu'il était à lui, qu'il lui appartenait ! Mais non, il avait oser toucher cette femelle humaine. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu prendre du plaisir, même si l'humaine semblait souffrir, il n'avait pas pu se retenir et s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait réussi à le griffer au passage, répandant le sang si particulier des yurei sur le sol. Son amant l'avait regardé avec une tête d'ahuri._

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Na...**_

 _Le yokai ne le laissa pas finir le coupant dans sa phrase, tremblant de fureur._

 _ **\- Ce que je fais...** Murmura-t-il d'un voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner le fantôme psychopathe de peur. Comme quoi il était facile d'oublier à quel point le petit blond était dangereux derrière ce visage d'ange. **Comment oses-tu toucher cette vermine !**_

 _Le pouvoir du démon explosa et des flammes jaillirent autour de lui alors que des lames de vent fendirent les murs. Celui qui était surnommé l'Obake sembla enfin comprendre ce qui avait mis son créateur et amant dans cet état et tenta de s'approcher de lui pour se faire pardonner. Mais il reçut un nouvelle griffures bien sentit faisant gicler son sang translucide encore une fois. Message reçu, il ne bougera plus._

 _ **\- Tu as intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour te faire pardonner.** Naruto reprit peu à peu le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et le fusilla de ses yeux rubis. **Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je me vengerai...**_

 _La semaine suivante, l'Obake offrit à son petit blond une scène de torture des plus excitantes à son petit blond et laissa un message à son intention :_

" **Для вас мой ангел. Я люблю вас** "

 _Mais bien que ce magnifique présent lui valut le pardon de son ange, ce dernier tenait à sa vengeance. Le fantôme de Konoha allait s'en mordre les doigts..._

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 _ **Flash Back de quelques années**_

 _Une silhouette pénétra dans la grande maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle se faufila dans les ombres et se dirigea en direction des bruits qui lui parvenait. Elle arriva finalement à l'entrée d'un couloir dans lequel elle pouvait voir de la lumière provenant d'une pièce. L'intrus eu un sourire tordu en entendant les rires de ses futures victimes. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à être juste à droite de la porte._

 _ **\- Je vais voir où en est Na...** Commença une voix d'homme._

 _Mais celui-ci ne put jamais finir sa phrase, l'éclat d'une lame brilla et il eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant son agresseur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Mort. Et d'un._

 _Un fracas assourdissant retentit lorsque le plat en porcelaine que tenait la femme se brisa sur le sol. Mais la rousse ne put même pas pousser le moindre cri que le couteau qui avait tué son mari lui trancha la gorge. Elle mourut sur le coup. Et de deux._

 _L'assassin eut un ricanement satisfait avant de se détourner des corps avec l'intention de partir. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune adolescent. Ce dernier était beau avec sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux céruléens et troublés à l'instant présent. Le tueur fit un mouvement brusque de sa lame en direction de l'enfant, pensant lui faire assez peur pour qu'il s'enfuit. Mais à son grand étonnement ce dernier ne fit que le regarder de ses yeux magnifiques et avant de lécher le sang qui avait atterrit sur son visage._

 _L'adulte se figea à cette scène aussi glauque qu'excitante et ne put détacher son regard du petit muscle rose et sensuel. Le gamin semblait quasiment animal et l'intrus jura avoir vu un éclat rouge traverser les yeux du gamin._

 _Abasourdis il cligna des yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que du vide en face de lui. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes mais le son des sirènes le réveilla rapidement et il se précipita à l'extérieur en jurant._

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 **Printemps 2003. Assassinat du riche et jeune couple Uzumaki dans leur demeure laissant leur seul enfant, Naruto Uzumaki alors âgé de 11 ans, unique héritier de leur immense fortune. La société Rasengan est alors rachetée par l'aînée des héritiers Uchiwa : Itachi. Le jeune Naruto Uzumaki est muet depuis qu'il a assisté à la mort de ses parents.**

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 ** _Quelques années plus tard_**

 _Un jeune homme blond se baladait tranquillement dans la forêt qui entourait le village de Konoha en fredonnant la marche funèbre de Beethoven. Au-dessus de lui, la pleine lune éclairait son chemin de ses rayons argentés. Il avança jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du petit cimetière de l'île et passa le portail s'en s'arrêter de chantonner gaiement._

 _Alors qu'il avançait entre les tombes, une énergie de couleur orange sembla s'échapper de lui jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un renard aux yeux rouges menaçants. Puis elle disparue comme absorbée par le corps du blond. Ce dernier possédait désormais des oreilles de renards, ses yeux étaient maintenant du même rouge rubis que le renard d'énergie et dans son dos une queue de renard fouettait l'air._

 _Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'une des tombes et sa bouche s'étira en un rictus narquois qui découvrit ses dents pointues alors qu'il lisait le nom inscrit dans la pierre. Il s'accroupit devant la tombe et tendit sa main droite au-dessus de celle-ci, paume vers le ciel, en murmurant des paroles dans une langue inconnue d'une voix rauque et sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, une boule d'énergie d'un rouge-orangé entourée de petits éclairs noirs se formait dans sa main. Puis lorsque la boule atteignit la taille d'un ballon de handball, le demi-renard abattit sa paume sur la pierre tombale qui explosa. Quand la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa, un trou dont on apercevait pas le fond apparut là où aurait dû se trouver un tombeau de bois._

 _Le blond n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une fumée noire s'éleva du trou qu'il avait fait pour prendre la forme floue d'une silhouette d'homme. On ne distinguait réellement que deux yeux rouges. La créature sembla destabilisée pendant quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard rubis du demi-renard qui l'observait avec amusement._

 _ **\- Toi !** S'écria-t-il. **Tu es le gamin Uzumaki !**_

 _Le susnommé acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et laissa l'homme poser ses questions._

 _ **\- Mais... je ne suis pas censé être mort ? Nous sommes bien dans le cimetière de Konoha là non ? Et pourquoi diable as-tu des oreilles et une queue ?**_

 _Le plus jeune ne put se retenir plus longtemps à la voix complètement perdue de l'homme et se mit à rire. À l'entente de ce son cristallin, l'être de fumée stoppa ses interrogations pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre. Le son était doux mais aussi froid que de la glace, il en avait des frissons. Cela l'excitait et puis ce n'était pas comme si le gamin n'était pas désirable non plus. Ce dernier se calma et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sanglant plein de désir de l'être en face de lui. Son sourire narquois refit surface._

 _ **\- Alors,** répondit enfin le blond, **oui tu es mort mais je t'ai ramené. Tu es désormais un yurei. Oui nous sommes dans le cimetière de Konoha. Et si j'ai des appendices de renards c'est parce que je suis un yokai.**_

 _Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel le nouveau yurei digérait ces nouvelles informations. Et aussi fou que cela puisse lui paraître il l'accepta assez facilement._

 _ **\- Ok. Mais j'ai quand même encore une question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait revenir moi alors que c'est moi qui ait tué tes parents ?**_

 _Un gloussement échappa de nouveau au démon blond et plantant son regard dans celui du fantôme, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec sensualité, comme lors de leur première rencontre._

 _ **\- Parce que je te veux.** Ronronna presque le petit blond. **Et que je commençais à m'ennuyer.**_

 _Le yurei ne sut quoi dire pendant un court instant puis il explosa de rire. D'un rire froid et cruel qui fit frissonner la forêt elle-même. Le corps de fumée devint plus net jusqu'à avoir de nouveau une apparence totalement humaine excepté les yeux rouges. L'homme arrêta de rire et attira le yokai contre lui pour l'embrasser violemment pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui participa immédiatement._

 _ **\- Tu m'appartiens**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon je sais que je suis lourde de ne toujours pas donner le nom de l'Obake. Mais bon là si vous ne savez pas qui c'est je ne sais plus quoi faire XD A part vous donner la réponse bien sûr !**

 **Sinon ce n'est plus drôle =P**

 ** _Peut être_ aurez-vous la confirmation de vos doutes au prochain chapitre...**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez moi des noms je vous pris !**

 **J'ai droit à des câlins tout de même ? ^_-**


	12. Fin ?

**Coucou ! Coucou ! J'ai écrit la suiteeeeeeeuh !**

 **Lilas Chupa** : **Salut Lil's ! Merci pour ta review ! Je sais, je sais ça embrouille un peu mais bon, c'était le principe XD Je suis contente que les flash back t'aient plu. Et sinon oui, Naruto est allé vers Sasuke pour se venger de la _tromperie_ son amant mais pas que. C'était aussi pour faire plus souffrir Sasuke par la suite. Bon voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**

 **Sasa875** **: Tu boudes ?_? Mais merci pour la review aussi floue soit-elle. J'ai bien rigolé ^^**

 **Enfin, je vais vous laisser lire. Ce chapitre est assez... spécial ^w^**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **XII. Fin ?**

Sasuke était allongé sur le sol, encore accroché à la chaise. Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien mais à l'instant présent il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur une seule et même personne et son esprit était bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir tenter d'analyser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bouche bée et les yeux largement écarquillé, il était bien loin le flegme uchiwesque. Mais le commissaire n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'avoir une tête de poisson rouge. Il était enfermé avec deux criminels extrêmement dangereux dont un était son ex-amant, complice et apparemment également amant de l'ennemi numéro 1 de Konoha depuis quelques mois. Ce dernier avait été affublé du surnom de l' _Obake._

Sasuke secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'arrivait désespérément pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?**_

Le regard du dernier survivant de la famille Uchiwa détailla de nouveau la silhouette du tueur en série. De longs cheveux noirs complètement emmêlés, une peau aussi blanche que la neige, des traits fins lui ressemblant étrangement. Il lui ressemblait trop !

Puis soudain Sasuke craqua et laissa libre cours à ses sentiments et ses doutes. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à tout retenir en lui. Il était bien trop fatigué.

 **\- Ça ne peut pas être toi !** Hurla-t-il. **Tu es mort ? Qui es-tu ?**

Le Fantôme le fixa avec amusement et Naruto entre ses bras fixa la larve brune à leur pieds avec indifférence.

 **\- Voyons tu ne te rappelles plus de moi ?**

 **\- NON ! TU ES MORT ! TU EST MORT !** S'égosilla Sasuke, le regard fou.

 **\- Ooooh...** Le tueur eut une fausse moue toute triste. **C'est méchant de dire ça. Moi qui avait tellement hâte de te revoir...**

Naruto gloussa et embrassa la joue de son amant pour le _consoler_ faisant se resserrer l'étreinte que ce dernier maintenait autour de lui.

 **\- QUI ES TU ?** Martela Sasuke alors que la folie prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

 **\- Bien, bien Sa-su-ke.** Susurra l'Obake. **Je suis ton père.**

 **\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...** Hurla Sasuke avant de s'arrêter net et de fixer l'autre brun avec incompréhension, toute trace de folie disparue de son visage. **Quoi ?**

De son côté Naruto n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'était légèrement décalé de l'étreinte de l'homme pour l'observer avec ahurissement, la bouche ouverte. À la tête des deux plus jeunes, le tueur ne parvint plus à retenir son hilarité et explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller les deux autres hommes qui échangèrent un regard. Naruto éclata de rire à son tour et Sasuke laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en soupirant.

 **\- On va se faire tuer...** Marmonna-t-il malgré le petit sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres.

Le couple était toujours plié de rire lorsqu'une voix s'écria avec mauvaise humeur :

 **\- COUPEZ !** Le claquements de talons furieux se rapprochèrent dangereusement du trio. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux roses et à la poitrine plus que développée apparut sous les lumières de la salle de torture. **Non mais ça va pas de nous faire un coup pareil à même pas 20 minutes de la fin !**

Elle semblait véritablement furieuse mais un fin observateur verrait la lueur amusée dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme. Mais elle hurla à en briser les tympans d'un sourd lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses deux acteurs ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de leur fou rire. L'avait-ils seulement entendue ?

 **\- MADARA ! NARUTO !**

Les interpellés sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la réalisatrice avec de grands sourires innocents, enfin surtout Naruto puisque Madara se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

 **\- Oh coucou Sakura !** Fit joyeusement le blond avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas exploser de nouveau de rire alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à les engueuler.

 **\- Madara...** Grinça-t-elle en direction du plus âgé sans plus prêter attention à l'Uzumaki. **Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as soudainement changé le scénario de ton propre fait ?**

Quelqu'un de l'extérieur pourrait croire que les deux protagonistes se voueraient une haine sans nom. Mais tous ceux qui travaillaient dans la production du film savait parfaitement que ce n'était que de faux semblants et que Sakura et Madara s'appréciaient réellement. Ils avaient juste une manière assez... particulière de le montrer.

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.** Grogna l'oncle de Sasuke avant de se mettre à... bouder ?

Des sourires moqueurs se formèrent sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes en voyant la réaction très mature de l'homme. Naruto l'enlaça par derrière et lui embrassa le cou avec amour pour faire disparaître cet air renfrogné sur le beau visage de son homme.  
Le visage de Sakura se radoucit et elle soupira doucement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien rit une fois le moment de surprise passé mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'ils la soupçonnaient.

 **\- Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me détacher de cette putain de chaise que je puisse me relever ?** Fit Sasuke toujours au sol avec agacement. **Parce que c'est pas que c'est incofortable mais presque voyez-vous.**

Sakura ricana avec une petite note de sadisme qui fit frissonner la salle.

 _ **Elle aurait pu jouer le rôle de l'Obake à merveille...**_ Pensa Naruto avec une grimace.

 **\- Non.** Se contenta de répondre la rose avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans la pénombre.

 **\- Comment ça n...** Gronda Sasuke avant d'être impitoyablement coupé.

 **\- Tu restes par terre monsieur Uchiwa.** Résonna la voix de la réalisatrice avec fermeté. **On la refait et sérieusement cette fois s'il vous plaît !**

Un même soupire échappa aux trois acteurs mais ils firent ce qui leur était demandé. Naruto se replaça entre les bras forts de Madara avec délectation et Sasuke grommela contre les stupides femmes aux cheveux criards qui s'amusaient à martyriser leurs malheureux employés.

 **L'Obake**

 **Un film de Sakura Haruno avec**

 **Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Le 14 Novembre au cinéma**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ahah ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein !? Bon je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas trop à une _fin_ comme ça non plus...  
Y a sûrement deux ou trois personnes qui sont déçues que ça se finisse comme ça ? Je peux comprendre. Mais j'aime bien quand c'est totalement inattendue ! XD**

 **Enfin bref. Je veux juste vous prévenir : je n'ai jamais dit où que ce soit que ce chapitre serait le dernier. Vous connaissez l'expression _fin alternative_?  
Et bien voilà, tout est dit.**

 **Mais si personne ne veut l'autre fin, je ne la ferais peut être pas...**

 **BBBP à tous mes petits ananas poilus ! ^_-**

 **PS** **: Un câlin please ? ToT**


	13. Trahison

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Vous savez quand je parlais de fin alternative ? Et bien je disais pas ça juste pour le plaisir ! Donc voilà, j'ai écrit une autre fin.  
Bon je l'ai écrite aussi parce qu'on me l'avait demandée**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Et ben siiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup rigolé en écrivant le chapitre précédent et en imaginant vos têtes ! Enfin bref, peut être que cette autre fin te plaira plus que l'autre. Merci pour ta review ^^**

 **katakumine** **: Haha ! Et oui, j'ai bien rit aussi en l'écrivant crois-moi. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça drôle et voilà une autre fin. J'espère que tu la trouveras moins frustrante que l'autre parce que après celle-là c'est fini XD Merci pour ta review !**

 **Loulyss :** **Nihi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici donc la seconde fin ! ^w^ J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi**

 **Sasa875** **: Niark Niark Niark ! J'espère bien que tu ne t'y attendais pas, c'était un peu le but. Et euh... Est-ce que j'ai précisé quelque part que c'était un SasuNaru ?_? Ah ben oui. Et bien il y a eut du SasuNaru mais pas que. Je n'allais quand même pas donner la réponse à l'intrigue dans le résumé en donnant le nom de l'autre amant de Naruto ! Ça aurait été bien trop facile ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ^w^**

 **ATTENTION ! POUR CETTE FIN ALTERNATIVE, JE VOUS PRIERAIS DE NE PAS TENIR COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRIS DANS LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT DANS LEQUEL MADARA ÉTAIT L'OBAKE !**

 **Je répète :  
EN LISANT CE DERNIER CHAPITRE, POUR PLUS DE COMPRÉHENSION, VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE COMME SI LE CHAPITRE " _XII. Fin ?_ " N'AVAIT JAMAIS ÉTÉ PUBLIE !  
Merci de votre compréhension...**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **XIII. Trahison**

Sasuke était allongé sur le sol, encore accroché à la chaise. Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien mais à l'instant présent il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur une seule et même personne et son esprit était bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir tenter d'analyser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bouche bée et les yeux largement écarquillé, il était bien loin le flegme uchiwesque. Mais le commissaire n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'avoir une tête de poisson rouge. Il était enfermé avec deux criminels extrêmement dangereux dont un était son ex-amant, complice et apparemment également amant de l'ennemi numéro 1 de Konoha depuis quelques mois. Celui qui avait été affublé du surnom d' _Obake._

Sasuke secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'arrivait désespérément pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?**_

Le regard du dernier survivant de la famille Uchiwa détailla de nouveau la silhouette du tueur en série. De longs cheveux noirs complètement emmêlés, une peau aussi blanche que la neige, des traits fins lui ressemblant étrangement. Il lui ressemblait trop !

Puis soudain Sasuke craqua et laissa libre cours à ses sentiments et ses doutes. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à tout retenir en lui. Il était bien trop fatigué.

 **\- Ça ne peut pas être toi !** Hurla-t-il. **Tu es mort ? Qui es-tu ?**

Le Fantôme le fixa avec amusement et Naruto entre ses bras fixa la larve brune à leurs pieds avec indifférence.

 **\- Voyons tu ne te rappelles plus de moi ?**

La voix glaciale de son vis-à-vis réveilla quelque chose au fond de lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle hantait ses souvenirs. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue réellement. Et cela ne lui avait pas manqué.

Il ignora le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et reprit peu à peu son masque d'indifférence.

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** Répliqua-t-il d'une voix méprisante. **Mais je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à te revoir.**

 **\- Ça je pensais l'avoir compris.** Rétorqua l'autre.

 **\- Je t'avais pourtant tué.** Dit de nouveau Sasuke .

 **\- Oh mais tu m'as tué petit frère.** Répondit l'Obake en répondant à la question sous-entendue.

Ne comprenant pas, le jeune commissaire le fit comprendre en haussant un sourcil. Mais malgré cela, aucun de ses deux agresseurs ne soulagèrent sa curiosité.  
Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre qui traitait sur les yurei et leur but.

 **\- Tu es venu te venger de moi c'est ça ?** Cracha Sasuke à son aîné.

Ce dernier l'observa avec surprise, sans comprendre avant d'éclater du rire si sinistrement connu du Fantôme de Konoha.

 **\- Arrête de tout rapporter à toi.** Siffla Naruto avec agacement. **Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta personne.**

 **\- Mais alors pourquoi as-tu tué toutes ses personnes ? Pourquoi Konoha ? Et pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ?** Demanda-t-il encore en espérant cette fois recevoir une réponse.

Le démon blond soupira mais eut la mansuétude de lui répondre.

 **\- Je m'ennuyais.**

 **\- Tu t'ennuyais ?** Répéta Sasuke totalement abasourdis par la réponse. **Itachi ?** S'enquit-il alors en direction de l'autre homme, espérant une autre réponse un peu plus sensée.

C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Mais son frère revenu d'entre les morts ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Son visage plongé dans le cou de Naruto, il était occupé à mordiller la peau tendre à sa portée et se réjouissait des soupirs de plaisir qu'il parvenait à soutirer à son amant.

Soudain, Sasuke se sentit violemment tiré en arrière puis plaqué contre le mur avec force. Pourtant aucune des deux créatures n'avaient bougé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'espèce de fumée orange qui sortait du corps de Naruto et qui maintenait ses poignets et ses pieds contre le mur.

Le jeune commissaire ouvrit la bouche mais avant que le moindre son ne puisse en sortir, le yokai blond leva la main et l'énergie orangée se transforma en chaînes solides, l'empêchant de bouger de manière efficace. Sasuke fusilla le démon renard du regard mais ce dernier ne le voyait même plus, bien trop occupé à profiter de ce que lui faisait l'Uchiwa ressuscité. Ce dernier mordit une dernière fois la gorge de son partenaire, cette fois-ci jusqu'au sang, le faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir. Puis il se redressa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Itachi posa de nouveau ses yeux rouges sur le corps de son petit frère enchaîné au mur. Un sourire carnassier déchira son visage et une lueur de plaisir malsain fit briller son regard. Mais malgré son envie de jouer avec son cadet, le Fantôme ne bougea pourtant pas de là où il était. Sasuke frissonna et espéra de tout son cœur que son frère disparaisse définitivement et ne s'approche plus jamais de lui.

Naruto ricana allégrement en entendant les pensées désespérées de ce petit crétin. D'un claquement de doigt il fit réapparaître ses vêtements sur lui puis sans pour autant s'approcher de lui, il fit se redresser la tête de sa victime pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai ressuscité ton frère puis je l'ai lié à moi.** Commença-t-il à expliquer en caressant les cheveux du yurei comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal de compagnie. **Puis nous avons décidé de jouer un petit peu et donc nous avons utilisé le village de Konoha comme plateau de jeu.**

Sasuke serra les poings et grinça des dents sous la fureur que ces paroles éveillèrent en lui.

 **\- Et vous vous êtes bien amusés ?** Persifla-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. **Les insectes que nous sommes étions assez divertissants pour vous ?**

 **\- Je me suis bien amusé et tu as été de loin le jouet le plus divertissant.** Poursuivit calmement le blond sans prendre en compte l'intervention du policier. **Quand au fait que j'ai couché avec toi... Ce n'étais pas prévu au début.**

Une expression de colère déforma les traits doux du yokai qui attrapa Itachi par les cheveux pour le tirer à ses pieds avec violence.

 **\- Mais cet idiot a osé se moquer de moi.** Grogna-t-il avec véhémence. **Et j'ai donc dû le punir en lui faisant comprendre que l'on ne se moquait pas de moi impunément.** Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en recommençant à caresser les cheveux longs de son amant. **Et sa punition a été de ne plus me toucher d'une quelconque façon pendant que je prenais du bon temps avec toi.**

Sasuke ne dit rien et assimila les paroles du gamin en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point cela l'avait blessé. Ainsi il n'avait été qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autre ? Juste une simple chose que l'on utilise puis que l'on jette quand on n'en voit plus l'utilité. Lui qui pensait avoir eut de la chance dans la vie pour avoir rencontré Naruto, il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

Naruto pendant ce temps avait relevé Itachi et après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois, il le poussa légèrement avec un grand sourire inquiétant.

 **\- Vas-y,** susurra-t-il, **il est à toi.** Un grondement appréciateur s'échappa de la gorge du Fantôme et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension et une bonne touche de terreur que Sasuke vit le yurei de son frère s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche dangereuse.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Deux ombres observaient les flammes dévorer les bâtiments du haut de la colline qui surplombait Konoha. Les secours de la capitale et des villes alentours étaient arrivés. Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard.

Un hurlement inhumain résonna entre les murs au cœur des flammes poussant les pompiers à se dépêcher d'y rentrer. Il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant dans le commissariat et ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher avant qu'il ne finisse brûler vif.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à Naruto qui observait cette scène pitoyable avec délectation. Ces insectes pensaient sincèrement pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ses flammes. Ils étaient bien loin du compte. À ses côtés Itachi ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, se contentait de fixer le petit blond de ses yeux rouges.  
Maintenant que tout Konoha avait périt que comptait faire le yokai de lui ?

 **\- Tu t'es amusé mon ange ?** Demanda-t-il finalement en passant un bras autour de la taille du plus petit.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit simplement ce dernier d'une voix froide et indifférente.

Il se détourna du spectacle de Konoha en feu pour plonger son regard rubis dans les yeux de son amant. Ce dernier y lu une lueur qui le fit reculer instinctivement mais il ne put s'éloigner plus qu'une force le souleva du sol, l'empêchant de fuir.

 **-Je te remercie de m'avoir été aussi utile Itachi Uchiwa.** Poursuivit Naruto en s'amusant de l'incompréhension grandissante du Fantôme. **Mais je n'ai désormais plus besoin de toi.**

Même si il s'y attendait un peu, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu trahit par le démon renard. Aussi le fusilla-t-il du regard mais il se fit royalement ignorer par Naruto. Ce dernier se tourna en direction des arbres de la forêt qui s'étendait en face d'eux et déclara d'une voix forte.

 **\- C'est bon Amour, il est pour toi.** Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres et une troisième silhouette émergea des ombres. **Ton attente a assez duré.**

 **\- Je te remercie** _ **mon**_ **ange.** Gronda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix grave et profonde en insistant bien sur le pronom possessif. **Je commençais presque à m'impatienter.**

 **\- Je te félicite pour ta patience...** Ronronna le démon renard en s'avançant d'une démarche chaloupée et séductrice vers l'homme.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre son torse sans quitter le futur ex-amant de _son_ blond. Qu'il avait hâte de déchirer ce jeune blanc bec qui avait osé poser ses mains sur _son_ renard. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Itachi serait déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Mais voilà, Naruto lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de se tenir tranquille en lui promettant qu'il aurait sa vengeance plus tard.  
Alors il avait attendu.  
Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû ronger son frein pour ne pas massacrer les deux gamins Uchiwa. Mais maintenant que son calvaire était fini, il était sûr que sa récompense n'en serait que plus grande.

Il se complaisait déjà de la peur qui transpirait de toute les pores d'Itachi toujours suspendu dans les airs. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à cela. Et encore moins à le revoir lui. Surprise et peur. Un mélange exquis et tellement jouissif !

Naruto qui avait sentit l'excitation montante de son véritable amant ricana et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille, juste assez fort pour que le jeune yurei suspendu puisse l'entendre :

 **\- Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire.** Il reçu un regard rouge surpris.

 **\- Tu t'es souvenu de mon anniversaire ?** S'étonna le plus vieux clairement surpris avant d'avoir un sourire tordu. **Tu es parfait Na-ru-to.**

Il l'embrassa pleine bouche avec passion devant les yeux écarquillé de Itachi qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc qu'avait été la confirmation de l'identité du troisième homme.  
Naruto fut le premier à briser le baiser, à bout de souffle, et il souffla ces derniers mots contre la bouche de son compagnon de destruction et de jeu :

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Madara...**

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 _ **Le 14 Novembre 2011. En début de soirée, des policiers de Konoha ont lancé un appel au secours à la Capitale. Il semblerait que cela fasse quelques mois que l'île subit les assauts d'un tueur en série. Ce dernier faisait une victime chaque semaine et la tuait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ne faisait aucune différence entre homme, femme ou enfant.**_

 _ **Hier soir, aux alentours de 20h, lorsque les secours sont arrivés, le village de l'île était en feu et tous les habitants furent retrouvés morts chez eux.  
Alors que tous étaient désespérés de retrouver un survivant, des cris furent entendus dans le commissariat. Les pompiers sont alors intervenus immédiatement et ont réussi à sortir l'homme du bâtiment avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiwa, commissaire en chef de Konoha est encore une fois le dernier survivant d'une catastrophe. Actuellement plongé dans le coma, le jeune homme de 25 ans est défiguré à vie à cause de brûlures graves. Les médecins ne savent pas quand il se réveillera, si il se réveille un jour.**_

 _ **Suite à ce génocide, nous demandons à tous d'être extrêmement prudent, le meurtrier et responsable de ce terrible événement est toujours en liberté.  
Des systèmes de sécurité plus performants seront mis en place et plusieurs équipes d'élite qualifiées s'occuperont d'enquêter sur cet homme.**_

* * *

 **_THE END !_**

 **Ça** **fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ces deux petits mots... Et en même temps ça fait du bien de se dire que j'ai réussi à finir une fiction de plusieurs chapitres. Comme quoi je peux y arriver !**

 **Bon ben j'espère que l' _Obake_ vous a plu ! En tout cas je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire et à répondre à vos review ! Vous êtes marrants les gens et vos commentaires ont été une source de rire et de soutient !**

 **Donc merci à tous !**

 **Après pour ceux que ça intéressent, je vais réécrire l' _Obake_ sans yaoi et sans lemon à la demande d'une amie et de ma petite sœur qui souhaite lire cette fiction ^^**

 **BBBP à tous et à la prochaine ! ^_-**


End file.
